Not what I expected
by TakeMeAwayFromAllThatIAm
Summary: Things are not the way they are suppose to be. Loren got a bitchy attitude and the fact that her mom is remarrying doesn't help things. Loren is the hottest girl at school that no one can get to not even Eddie, but will things change when they find out that they will be living together.. More details in the beginning of the story. R&R, hope you'll like it!
1. WHAT?

**So this is a new a different story on Loren and Eddies epic love story. Their parents are getting married and their personalities are not like they are suppose to be, but they might become who they are suppose to be through out the story. Even I'm not sure yet, all I know is that I love playing with this type of story right now. Hope you guys like it!**

_Things are not the way they're suppose to be. The sweet and kind _**_Loren_**_ was now rebellious and bitchy, things had definitely changed over the passed three years since her father had left. Her grades had started to slip after about 7 months and her style changed about 6 months after that. The shy girl that didn't want to show that much of herself and that kept out of the spotlight as much as she could was gone. Now it was short skirts, bold colors, harder makeup and a more bitchy attitude that was everything people saw in her. Not that she really cared any more, her father's departure had change her to the core. At least that's what everyone saw._

**_Eddie_**_ was the bad boy that had stopped believing in pretty much anything but screwing around. When his mother died about 6 years ago things had taken a turn for the worse. Already being in his rebellious teen years when she passed didn't help things. Instead of getting over it and finding the real him he grew into the character even more when high school came around. Being a real player with a pending record deal only made every girl want him even more._

* * *

Loren was in her room getting ready for school when her mom called her into the kitchen. _Great, what is it this time.. _She thought as she took one last look at herself in the mirror before exiting her room.

**Loren: **"What is it mom?" She asked, not really caring.

**Nora: **"Could you please sit down with me for a minute, I have something I was gonna tell you last night but I didn't came around to it." She said nervously.

**Loren: **She took a seat across from her mother at the dinner table. "I'm sitting, now what is it? Melissa should be here any minute so.." She looked impatiently at her mother.

**Nora: **"I didn't wanna tell you like this but I've been putting it up for a while now.." She took a deep breath. "I'm engaged!" She said quickly, like ripping of a band-aid.

**Loren: **"You're what?!" She said as she stood up in a split second after Nora's confession. "I never even knew you were dating anyone!" She yelled at her, not really sure what her mother was thinking.

**Nora: **"I know, but you haven't exactly been open to that fact ever since he left. I didn't want to bother you with it unless it was getting serious and well last week he asked me to marry him and well.. I said yes." She waited for her daughters response.

**Loren: **"You've been engaged for a week and didn't tell me?! I don't know what's worse, that fact that you got engaged without telling me or the actual fact that you're engaged!" She said and rushed of to her room to get her bag before heading out through the front door.

* * *

Eddie came down to the weirdest scenery he had in years. His dad was pouring coffee in two coffee mugs and placed them on the dinner table that was full of food. It must have been at least 4 different berries, both waffles and pancakes, two juices, milk and coffee. Something was up and Eddie knew it. He walked slowly over towards his father before speaking up.

**Eddie: **"Not that I enjoy your sudden attempt at a family breakfast dad but you're about twenty minutes and 6 years to late with that one." He said as he picked up one of the coffee mugs and took a sip.

**Max: **"Well I had something I wanted to tell you before you got to school today, I've kind of been putting it of. Not entirely my fault though." He defended himself with at the end.

**Eddie: **"Okay, shoot." He answered calmly not really know the weight of the news that was about to hit him.

**Max: **"So you know that I've been seeing someone for a while right?" He asked waiting for his sons agreement. Eddie simply nodded. "Good, cause I-kind-of-asked-her-to-marry-me-and-she-and-her-daughter-might-be-moving-in-here-tomorrow." He said quickly just to get everything out in the open before his son could interrupt him.

**Eddie: **"You actually got engaged to a woman I never met? I don't even know what to say... Is it worse that you didn't tell me until last minute or is it that you are actually re-marrying?" He said before he stormed of through the front door to his car.

* * *

**Loren: **"You are never going to believe what my mother decided to drop on me this morning!" Her adrenalin was still pumping hard.

**Mel: **"What?" She simply asked not really having the patience for guessing.

**Loren: **"She's freaking engaged!" She started to panic again.

**Mel: **She lost focus from the road for a second and almost hit a streetlight as she screamed back at her friend. "She's what? With who?"

**Loren: **Mel's last question hit her, she never really gave her mom any time to tell her anything else. "Yeah, I'm not really sure. I just had to get out of there as soon as possible."

**Mel: **"I get that but still, maybe he's like super hot or something. I mean than I get why she would get engaged so fast. Or maybe she has to get married because she preggars!" Her last words didn't sit right with the best friend sitting next to her.

**Loren: **"I doubt it's the last one, if it is I'm so moving out of there. There's no way I'm gonna let a baby ruin me senior year!" She was getting really upset.

**Mel: **"I get it, chill Lo. Maybe this new "father" of yours might have a super hot son and you could take full advantage of him to make this thing more bearable. I mean then you get something out of this marriage too."

**Loren: **"You know that's called incest once they're married right?" She chuckled for the first time on through that conversation.

**Mel: **"It's not like you're gonna be really blood siblings. But if you turn him down I'm happy to take him!" She said with a smile as she pulled up at the school parking lot.

**Loren: **"We don't even know he has a son yet Mel." She sight.

**Mel: **"Fine, just tell me to say _"I told you so" _when you meet this beautiful son of his" She said proudly on their way to the lookers.

* * *

**Ian: **"You can't just tell me that nothing's up when your face looks like.. that" He said and gestured at his friends face.

**Eddie: **"Let's just say that my so called family just got bigger.." Ian hated when he was cryptic but this time he kind of got it.

**Ian: **"Wait your father met someone? Like someone that's actually gonna stick around?" He asked surprisingly.

**Eddie: **"More like he got engaged and she and her daughter are moving in to the house tomorrow.." He sight, he wasn't sure of what to do with this situation.

**Ian: **"Hey look at the bright side, maybe this daughter might be super hot and she will be living with you. And we both know what that means.. right?" He asked as he nudged his buddy's shoulder in hopes for the right response.

**Eddie: **"That could get interesting.. But what if she's like six and super annoying instead?" He still had the thought of a hot girl in his head.

**Ian: **"I'd stick with the hot daughter for now and I know you do too so don't even try to deny it." He said with confidence as Eddie just shrugged his shoulders. He really knew his best friend too well. "So who is this future stepmother of yours anyway? I mean that way we could find out more about this daughter of hers." _Okay he was getting to into this, _were Eddies only thought.

**Eddie: **"I never got time to ask, I wasn't really in the mood to ask.." He looked down at the floor. He still didn't regret his decision too walk away this morning, he needed to wrap his mind around the idea of this whole thing.

The guys were now making their way now the hallway to their lookers in silence, until Ian brought up all the ways that this marriage could be good. Eddie had to agree with some of his ideas though, Ian always knew how to look on the bright side.. if it involved booze, sex and money.

**Ian: **"Now if.. lets say_ she_ was moving in with me I would so not think twice about sleeping with her." He said and pointed to this girl they passed by in the hallway. He couldn't help but let his eyes stay on her a couple seconds more than necessary, when he finally looked away he hoped that Eddie hadn't notice.

Eddie looked over at the girl and knowing who she was just by the amount of stares in that directions. It was Mel and the friend next to her was Loren and they were maybe the hottest girls at their school but they still wouldn't go for any of them. No matter how much they worked for it. They weren't like the rest of hot girls at school that would put out for anything. Then again they were probably the only girls neither of them had slept with.. _yet._

**Eddie: **"You know that's never gonna happen right?" He just looked over at his friend who had to make another longing gaze at the brunette down the hall. "Just forget about it man" He added as he opened his looker and took out the books he needed for the first class of the day.. History.

**Ian: **"You know that no one can get any one of those two out of their heads once they're in there.." He said dreamingly, which surprised both of them enough to snap him out it just a second later.

**Eddie: **"mhm.. just don't do that during class. If even you notice your day dreaming I think they will too." He teased him as they started to make their way to class.

* * *

**Mel: **"Okay, I know that you're suppose to be honored to have Ian Wilson and Eddie Duran looking our way but the lingering is getting a little to much." She giggled at the look at Ian's face.

**Loren: **"You know that by that look you could get him to do anything and I do mean _anything _for you." She teased her best friend and couldn't help but take her expression and turn it to a question. "But you seem to already have tested that idea haven't you?"

**Mel: **She fast turned away from the guys direction to bury her face in her looker. "I have no idea what you're talking about there Lo."

**Loren: **"uhum.. Sure you're not." She knew that Mel was gonna tell her at some point of the day. She looked at her friend with a knowing look.

**Mel: **"Stop that! Okay? Let's just get to class so you can try and turn your D into a C so you can go out with me this weekend!" She really knew how to distract that best friend of her, especially when she needed her to think about anything else but her secret with Ian.

**Loren: **"I think that with everything that she has dumped at me this morning I can be forgiven for a weekend of fun!" She smiled as they walked to class.

**Mel: **"That is true and this weekend is going to be amazing since this new club is opening on the strip and we are going!" She couldn't help her excitement.

**Loren: **"How did you managed that Mel?" She was always surprised by her friends contacts to get them into places.

**Mel: **"I have my ways" She said proudly as she took the seat behind Loren.

Loren's phone buzzed in her pocket and she regretted even picking it up once she read _mom _on the screen and even more so when she read the text. She just groaned and put her phone in the hands of her best friend.

**Mel: **"You're moving?" She started to panic "No, you just can't move away from me!"

**Loren: **"I didn't think it would happen as soon as tomorrow.." she started to feel the sadness run over her along with a tear on her cheek.

**Mel: **"But we still in the same city and you're not changing schools are you?"

**Loren: **"I'm not letting that happen. This is our senior year and we're doing it together." She said standing her ground.

**Mel: **"Good, cause I'm not sure I could make it through the rest of the school year without you Lo!" She said and pulled her into a hug just as the teacher walked in and broke their hug apart by a cough.

The rest of the class got by fast for once. Loren's mom kept sending texts to her through out the hour, dropping even more bombs on her. The fact that she was packing up her thing today so they could get moved to their new house tomorrow had gotten her so worked up so she couldn't focus in class but once her mom reassured her that she wasn't moving that far and wasn't changing schools she didn't hate the idea of it as much. It was more upsetting that she'd be having dinner with that _fiancé,_ _that word didn't come easy to her_, of hers and his son tonight. With that, confirmed Mel's theory and she wouldn't shut up about it taking one step closer to being true.

* * *

Ian kept glancing over to his right to look at Mel through the entire class. There was so something he wasn't telling me and I needed to find out what it w.. My thoughts were cut short by a text form my father with more news about my life. **_Dinner, tonight to meet Nora and her daughter. We're leaving at five so don't be late! _**Great, well at least I get to meet them before everything goes down. And I can put Ian's theory to the test, as long as she was legal and semi hot I was getting under her skin one way or an other..

**Ian:** "Mate, where did you just go of to?"He broke Eddies line of though which reminded him of his previous thought about Ian and Mel..

**Eddie: **"Dad just texted me to be home before five to go and meet the new fam.."He said, keeping his thoughts on Ian and what ever he was hiding.

**Ian: **"You are so getting a hot roommate."He half sung

**Eddie: **"Speaking of hot.. what is this thing with you and Mel about?" Ian was about to object and there was no way he was in the mood of arguing until he caves and would be telling him the truth anyway. "And don't try to deny it cause be the way you've been looking at her all day and the look she's been throwing you at time.. just tell me man!"It may have come out a little harsher than he intended.

**Ian: **"Fine, it happened a few days ago and I just can't get her out of my head. She's not like any other girl you know. She actually called me on my crap"He said as if he was talking himself out of a punishment.

**Eddie: **"Wow, not what I expected to hear but now I only have one question left before I can leave you to your staring at Mel thing you've got going on." Ian shot him a look.. you know the _I'm so not, just shut up_ look. "How the hell could you keep that a secret from me? hell from anyone? She is Melissa Sanders for crying out loud!"He was almost screaming at the end of it and some heads turned their way with weird look on their faces.

**Ian: **"That's why.. and it's kind of been hot sneaking around. Like it's forbidden and that only makes you want it even more, you know."He said it more as a statement than a question but sure we all know how that is. Even if Eddie hadn't experienced it himself there was always the forbidden love movies that he had been dragged to way too many times by dates.

**Eddie: **"Fine but still.. I have a hard time believing it."He tried to picture it and it didn't took long until the thought of them together seemed kind of perfect. Ian brought him back to reality when he realized that Mel and Loren was looking at them.

**Ian: **"Great Eddie.. now she know that you know and I... I'll talk to you later."He said as he started to walk over to Mel, probably to explain why I knew even if I shouldn't.. And if Loren hadn't figured it out already my sharing it with the rest of the hallway may have helped her with that.

* * *

Mel and I was by our lookers to put away the way to heavy history books from class. I was so happy that we didn't get any homework this week, I mean with everything that's going on right now I don't know if I could handle a bunch of homework on top of that. My thoughts got cut of by the giggles from Mel as she looked at her phone.

Mel and I was by our lookers to put away the way to heavy history books from class. I was so happy that we didn't get any homework this week, I mean with everything that's going on right now I don't know if I could handle a bunch of homework on top of that. My thoughts got cut of by the giggles from Mel as she looked at her phone.

**Loren: **"What's so funny missy?"She said as she closed her looker.

**Mel: **"Oh, nothing.."She answered quickly and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

**Loren: **"Nothing my ass! You have been giggling all day, looking at your phone more than usually and you and Ian have been sharing glances all day! Now explain!"I demanded, there was no way she was getting out of this.

**Mel: **"Oh.. you saw that.."I just nodded wanting her to explain. "Fine, I've kind of been seeing him for a week now.."She ducked away like I was gonna attack her.

**Loren: **"Not what I was expecting but okay.."She was gonna say something more but their focus shifted to the other end of the hall by none other that Eddie Duran practically screaming out Melissa's name. It only meant that either Ian had cracked or Eddie had figured out what Loren pretty much had too. "So I'm guessing that Eddie just found out too.."She said looking over at Melissa who just kept looking at Ian who just found her too.

**Mel: "**Great.. now we're gonna have to talk and that's the last thing I want right now."She started to hyperventilate.

**Loren: **"I don't really get the problem. Cause by the way he keeps looking at you, you can get him to do anything you'd want him too."She had to state the obvious.

**Mel: **"That's the problem Lo.. I don't know what I want from this.. from him. I mean sneaking around and all that stuff is so hot but to take that out of the dark and show people isn't really the same and you know it."She was really nervous about her own feelings and Loren could tell. She truly liked him and taking that out of the comfort zone of their privacy and out for the world to see isn't the easiest thing to do.

**Loren: **"I get it but you're gonna have to talk to him about it cause this is your relationship and you are the ones that have to figure everything out."She took a quick look over at the boy and saw Ian waking over to them. "And you're gonna have to do it sooner than later cause he's walking over to us right now and I have to go to class."She started to walk of "I'll see you at lunch!"She added as she turned a corner. _She might kill me for that later but once they talk things over she will be thanking me. If not right now at least in a few hours.. or day.. well at least someday._

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, all the drama of finding out their new siblings is up in the next chapter together with the Ian and Mel drama thing. And things will get interesting, trust me on that one! Cause we all know that the Leddie love is inevitable!**

**Love S**


	2. You've gotta me kidding me?

**I'm happy that it didn't take long for this story to get some attention and I love you for it! these type of Loren and Eddie stories are so much fun, right?**

I was walking to class when I felt an arm wrapping around my shoulders and for a second it felt kind of nice, that was until I realized that I had an unknown guys arm around me that I got out of the grip only to find Eddie by my side. Right, we had english together this period.. Great.

**Loren: **"What do you want Eddie?" She snapped, it may have come out a bit harsher than she intended but she couldn't handle him on top of her day.

**Eddie: **"Take it easy Lo, I just wanted to talk about this whole Ian and Mel situation that just unraveled in front of us."

**Loren: **"Oh, sorry. I haven't been having the greatest day today."

**Eddie: **"No need to apologize, my day haven't been that great either so I get it."

**Loren: **"Thanks" She couldn't help but smile back at him. "So Ian and Mel huh?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, I never really saw that coming. I mean you two are kind of out of everyones league here so."

**Loren: **"What's that supposed to mean?" She stopped and he stopped too and turn to face her.

**Eddie: **"You know what I mean Loren, you don't even let anyone close enough to think they have a shot with you. What's the deal with that anyway? Is it like a college guy think you got going on or what?" He wasn't trying to offend her, he just really wanted to know what made her so superior to everyone else.

**Loren: **"It's nothing like that. I just don't trust guys and I'm not about to let anyone close enough to even try." She had opened up more that she had about this subject before and there was no way he of all people was gonna get her to spill even more. And with that she started to walk to class again.

**Eddie: **"Who said anything about trust, there is something called having fun. Maybe you should try it some time?" He called after her. She didn't know if it was the words he used or how he said it but it made her stop and turn around to face him again.

**Loren: **"Oh, you saying that I should sleep with you and then forget about you the second it's over? Yeah, I don't think so! And I do know how to have fun!" She said as she turn her heel and walked in to the girls bathroom.

The door didn't even close properly before it swung open even more and a trash bin was put under the handle so no one else could come in.

**Eddie: **"I never said that, but you should try to relax some time and see what happens." He said as he took a few steps closer to her.

**Loren: **"I am relaxed, just not right now. okay?" She took a step back for every step he took towards her until she hit a wall. She could feel her heart-rate pick up for every step he got closer to her.

**Eddie: **"Take a breath Lo." He said and for some reason she listened to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she opened her eyes she found Eddie just an inch away from her and her breathing just stopped.

**Loren: **"Eddie, I.." She couldn't get out another word as he put his lips to her.

He put one of his arms around her waist and his other and rested on the side of her cheek. Once Loren relaxed in his arms she couldn't help but give in to it and deepen the kiss and throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It wasn't like anything either of them had experienced before. There was no explaining why that was, there was just something about that kiss.

Loren's mind caught up to her once she heard a distant bell ringing and she pushed him off of her as they both breathed heavily.

**Loren: **"This never happened and is never happening again!" She said as she looked in the mirror to make her hair some what presentable and making sure her make up wasn't fucked up. "And don't even think about it" She said fast as he had started to walk up behind her. "I mean it Eddie!" She said loudly, but not loud enough for it to be heard out in the hallway. And with that she walked out like nothing ever happened, even if her rapid heart beat didn't agree with her.

* * *

_English wasn't as boring as it used to be, I kept looking over at Loren and every time she found me looking at her she gave me a hard glance, pretty much telling me to cut it out before she went back to writing something down in her notebook. It was always fun messing with Loren like that. Even if this was getting to her so much more than any other time but that was just because she had totally caved in. Loren Tate had caved for me and was really getting into it. This could be so much fun!_ That was his last thought as the bell rung and she rushed out of the classroom._ There is always tomorrow_, he thought as he collected his books and walked out of the classroom.

Ian was no where to be found, guessing that he and Melissa where out talking or not talking somewhere. This day had taken one hell of a turn since this morning. I had given up looking for Ian at the moment and went of to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

The past hour with Mel and Ian.

"**I'll see you at lunch" **Was the last thing Ian heard from Loren as she turned a corner and he could see Eddie follow her to class.

**Ian: **"I can explain." Was everything he could get out once he got up to her looker.

**Mel: **"I get it Ian, Loren had already figured us out by the time Eddie practically scream out my name." She still hadn't looked up at him yet.

**Ian: **"Mel, I know we said not to tell anyone but is it the worst thing in the world for our best friends to know about it? Because I think this is the first thing that has gotten his mind of his problems all day." He said sincerely as he tried to make eye contacted with Mel.

**Mel: **"I know what you mean, Loren been all upset about this whole marriage thing all day. I think she was kind of happy that she could focus on something else for a moment." She said as she finally looked up to his eyes.

**Ian: **"Yeah, this marriage thing is not as bad as he's making it out to be"

**Mel: **"Loren is just freaking out because of her trust issues and.. Wait what marriage are you talking about?"

**Ian: **"Max just dropped an _"I'm engaged" _bomb this morning on Eddie. What are you talking about?"

**Mel: **"Loren's mom is getting married and she just found out about it this morning. And her mother has been dropping more related bombs all day."

**Ian: **"This might be a wild guess but how big of a coincident is it that both Eddie's dad and Loren's mom both get engaged at about the same time and they both got bombed about it this morning?"

**Mel: **"I'm saying, great job Nora!" Ian looked at her confused. "Max is like super hot and oh my god.." Her mind just traveled back to earlier that day.

**Ian: **"What?" He looked at her even more confused than before.

**Mel: **"I totally told Loren to have an only sex relationship with Eddie without knowing it was actually Eddie.." She put her hands to the side of her face. "There is no way that is gonna happen and she's gonna hate me for even coming up with that suggestion in the first place. No matter how much more amazing the idea is now.."

**Ian: **"Hey you didn't know so she can't hold it against you." He took her hands off the side of her face but didn't let go of them. "And I might have told Eddie the same thing about Loren."

**Mel: **"Great minds thinks alike I guess." She couldn't help but flirt with him at that moment.

**Ian: **"I guess so.." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away and dragged him under the stairwell that was not to far away. He was about to say something again but Mel stopped him.

**Mel: **"Just shut up and kiss me." She said as she pressed her body to his.

* * *

Loren sat at their usual table waiting for Melissa to get their. Once she found her walking in with Ian at her heel she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friend being so happy. Mel got to the table and Ian glanced at her as he kept walking towards Eddie.

**Loren: **"So I guess things worked out with you two?" She teased her.

**Mel: **"I guess you could say it did." She bit her lip at the memory.

**Loren: **"You can be all dreamy later during class cause my mom got me out of it so I could go home and pack. I just waited for you so you didn't think I had run away or something." She could feel someone staring at her and didn't seem surprised when she found Eddie's eyes on her from a few tables away.

**Mel: **"Okaaay.." She noticed Loren and Eddie exchanging looks. "Why is Eddie looking at you like that? And why are you totally blushing right now?" She felt intrigued by their silent conversation.

**Loren: **"Oh, nothing just had an interesting... conversation with Eddie about some stuff before class. Anyway I have to go, you can always go and have lunch with your new _boyfriend._" She teased her friend as she walked away and she didn't have a problem seeing a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Eddie saw Ian walk into the cafeteria right behind Mel and he gave her a look as he walked by her towards me. _Neither Ian or I were relationship people but then again neither is Melissa and they did look good together._ Eddie thought as Ian took a seat next to him.

**Eddie: **"So I'm guessing by the grin on you face that things are fine with Mel?"

**Ian: **"You can say that." He said as he took a quick look over his shoulder at Melissa.

**Eddie: **"Oh, you so got some at school!" He exclaimed.

**Ian: **"You're acting like it's the first time that ever happened.." He said and looked at Eddie.

**Eddie: **"I've never had sex at school and I never thought you had either until now." He answered.

**Ian: **"Right.. I never told you that." He said. _Just like I'm not gonna tell you about Loren until you find out for yourself, _he thought to himself

**Eddie: **"Actually I never needed to know that." He said and looked over at Loren, remembering their encounter earlier. She met his eyes and they didn't say the same as they had during class. This time it was more of an _I'm-pretending-that-I-don't-care-but-I-secretly-do_ look.

**Ian: **"Okay, I know why I'm shooting looks over at that table but why are you?"

**Eddie: **"Oh, nothing. Just had an interesting.. conversation with Loren about some stuff before class today." He said as he finally took his eyes of hers to look over at Ian.

**Ian: **"mhm.. right." He gave Eddie a look.

**Eddie: **"Okay there might have been a really interesting conversation." He said as he followed Loren leave the cafeteria. "Really interesting."

* * *

Loren had just walk through the door when she found her mother muttering at some boxed that she couldn't unfold out correctly and that kept falling apart. She laughed at the sight and caught her mother attention.

**Nora: **"Oh, there you are. I hope you didn't mind me getting you out of school early to pack up some things." She said as she finally got the box unfolded right.

**Loren: **"No, it's fine. I just don't get what the hurry is with this whole moving in, getting married thing? You're not pregnant are you? Cause I don't think I could handle that!" She started to freak out again.

**Nora: **"God no Loren! I just feel like his is what I've waited my whole life for. He is just what both of us need right now." She took her luck with the last part knowing her daughters trust issues.

**Loren: **"Thank god.. just don't think that I'm any more for this thing than I was this morning. I want you to be happy, honestly but I just don't get how you would want to get married so fast. I mean, do you even know this guy that well?"

**Nora: **"I know that it seems fast but it feels so right. Just give him a chance and I will shut up about it until dinner tonight."

**Loren: **"Fine, but I'm not promising anything for after dinner."

**Nora: **"Okay, I take what I can get. You can take those boxes there and start to pack up your room."

Loren took the boxes and got to her room and closed the door after she got all the boxes inside.

_Okay, books.. That is something I don't need until tomorrow. _She thought as she started to pull books off the bookshelf above her desk. She had almost two whole boxes filled when she got to the last book, a book she hadn't look at for so many years. It was one of her fathers favorite books that he had gotten for her fourteenth birthday. She had worn out his copy so much that he had gotten her on of her own so he could have his back. She couldn't help the tears that made their way down her cheek at the thought of the memory. _No! No more tears for him. He doesn't deserve any one of them any more as he deserved all the tears that had been shed the first months after he left. _She thought as she dried the tears from her face and threw the book in the trash can under her desk.

There were some more memories that came from stuff she pack down but most of them were happy memories that she shared with Melissa from all of their years together. After a few more hours of packing she only had her music things, half of her wardrobe left to pack. These were the things that she needed to have to get through tonight and tomorrow before the move. That and her make up and hair products but that was things she could put in one of her bigger bags with the clothes when they moved everything. She decided that she had packed what she could and went to take a shower. She may not want this night to go that well so the engagement was off but she was still her and had to look good no matter what. She had gotten her hair done and was putting the finishing touches to her make up when the door bell rung.

* * *

Eddie hurried home so he could shower and get changed before the dinner with the fiancée and future sister. He walked down the stairs to fins his father looking at his watch, 4.57. He wasn't late but he was sure that his father had been waiting for about twenty minutes.

**Eddie: **"I'm not late, I'm just in time!" He defended himself.

**Max: **"I now.. I'm just a little nervous."

**Eddie: **"I promise to behave through out dinner, okay?"

**Max: **"Thank you Eddie, it's just that Nora told me her daughter kind of reacted like you did this morning when she found out and I just want to make a good impression." His father was really nervous.

**Eddie: **"Good to know I'm not alone on that one" He said a bit quiet. "So are we leaving or having a panic attack?" He laughed a little as they walked out to the car.

As they drove up the driveway to this cute little house in the valley Eddie could already get the homey feeling. Something felt familiar though, like he had been here before. They walked up to the door and rang to doorbell and it wasn't until he heard a familiar name being yelled in the house that he connected the dots. This was Loren's house, he had been here at a party about five months ago. _Oh, this night could get interesting.. _He though as the door swung open to reveal a beautiful older version of Loren. Now he knew where she got her looks from.

**Nora: **"Hi!" she said as she drew my father into a tight hug and then she turned to me. "You must me Eddie, nice to meet you."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, nice to meet you too Nora."

**Nora: **"Loren, their here!" She yelled once again as Nora invited them inside and Eddie could help but smile at sound of her name. This was getting really interesting.

**Loren: **"God mom, I'm here you don't have to ye.." She stopped mid sentence once she saw Eddie standing in her house. "What are you doing here?" She didn't wait for a response once she noticed Eddie's dad Max and her mother standing next to each other a few feet away. "Oh.. you've gotta be kidding me?"

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! And I'm working in the next chapter tomorrow so it will be up in a day or two!**

**Love S**


	3. Second time around

**Hope you liked the last chapter as much as I liked to write it. I love the beginning of stories they are the easiest and this story is so unlike any of my other stories so it's so much fun to write. And just to clarify: ****_I'm not steeling other stories! I have my own inspiration for this story and give it time and I will show you that they are different in so many ways!_**** Anyway here comes chapter 3:**

(_Cursive _=Thoughts)

_I could hear my mom yelling at me that they were here. Okay Loren, take a breath and put on that smile of yours. It's only a dinner, in a few hours it will be over. No big deal._ She thought as she put on the last layer of lipgloss.

**Nora: **"Loren, their here!" She heard her mother yell once again. _geez, take a breath mom!_

**Loren: **"God mom, I'm here you don't have to ye.." She stopped mid sentence once she saw Eddie standing in her house._ Great, Eddie's here.. what's he doing here anyway?_ "What are you doing here?" She didn't wait for a response once she noticed Eddie's dad Max and her mother standing next to each other a few feet away. "Oh.. you've gotta be kidding me?" She bursted out. _Awesome, Eddie Duran for a brother. Well at least he can give up with the whole flirting thing. Wait, it's Eddie we're talking about and after today things will only get worse. Thanks mom for making my life an actual living hell!_

**Eddie: **"Not the response I was going for but okay.." He said as a response, leaving their parents in confusion.

**Nora: **"Does someone care to explain please?"

**Loren: **"I have more of a problem with that" She said and gestured to Eddie. "Than I have with that." She motioned towards Max and her mom before she walked to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Every eye turned from the closed door the Eddie.

**Eddie: **"We might not have the best track record with eachother from school." The parents seemed to accept the answer. "I'll talk to her, smooth things over." He said with a smile and then walked over to her door.

She heard a quick knock on the door but didn't even get a chance to object until the door opened and revealed the last person she thought would be standing in her room, ever. Eddie closed the door behind him and leaned against in.

**Loren: **"What are you doing here Eddie?" She said as she looked down at her phone again.

**Eddie: **"I thought it was kind of obvious that our parents are engaged but."

**Loren: **"You know that's not what I meant, what are you doing here in room?" She still had her eyes locked with her phone, she didn't dare to look up at him cause the feeling of his presence was all in took to get her heart beat to pick up again.

**Eddie: **"I don't know you tell me, cause this feels a lot like earlier today. Don't you think?" He said as he was now standing right in front of her.

**Loren: **"No, I don't. Cause nothing happened today so." She said as she finally looked up from her phone to make her way to the door. Thinking that being around their parents would be a safe zone. That included that she would make it out the door.

**Eddie: **"Let me refresh your memory than." He said quietly as he took her hand which stopped her from opening the door and pulled her body against his. "Feels familiar yet?" He said with a whisper and his lips were as close to hers as possible without them actually touching.

**Loren: **"Eddie, don't." She pleaded but fail.

She wasn't sure if she was happy or upset about it as Eddie's lips crashed into hers. It hadn't taken as long for her to give in as it had the last time. Her hands were clutched to his hair in seconds and she could feel his starting to come under her shirt up over her skin. It felt like she was burning up and as an impulse she wrapped her legs around his torso which allowed Eddie to make his way towards the bed with her clinched to him.

Just like the last time things came to an unwanted end when they heard Nora's voice ring through the house, letting them know that dinner was ready. They pulled apart, both out of breath. Once Loren caught her breath again she walked over to her make up mirror to fix her sexed up hair. This time Eddie walked up next to her to fix his too.

**Loren: **"You know you've gotta stop doing that" She said but soon realized that he would never stop cause he was Eddie Duran and this is what he does. "We may be living together but we are soon to be siblings and that's it!"

**Eddie: **"Don't do that, it's just so wrong in so many ways Lo and you know it!" He said as he seemed to be pretty pleased with his hair since he turned to face Loren.

**Loren: **"I'm sorry to have to be the one to burst your little bubble but you and me are not gonna happen and in a few months we'll officially be brother and sister and you better get used to it!" She said it kind of rough as she walked towards the door in hopes that he would let her walk out this time.

**Eddie: **"Can you just stop saying that.." He said quietly as she opened the door and walked out of his sight until he joined the rest of their so called family at the dinner table.

The rest of the dinner didn't go by as fast as Loren would have wanted it to and the fact the Eddie was seated next to her and kept putting his hand on her thigh didn't really help the matter. Especially when she had to fight every inch of her body not to do him right then and there. Every time he touch her it felt like her skin was on fire and she couldn't help but feel more and more turned on by him. Mel was right that this sneaking around thing was hot, _not that they were really sneaking around_, they were just not telling their parents about their.. moments. Once Eddie and Max were outside and the door was closed Loren couldn't help but let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She was just so relieved that this night was over. Her happy thoughts was put to a stop when Nora brought her back to reality about the move.

**Nora: **"That wasn't so bad was it?" _Was she crazy? that was probably the worst hours of my life!_

**Loren: **"I guess not.." She said trying to hide her true feelings.

**Nora: **"I'm gonna go to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow." She said as she walked to her bedroom. "Oh and the movers are moving all our stuff in the morning so make sure you have everything packed before school so you're ready to go to the new house right after school."

**Loren: **"I got it mom." She muttered as she closed the door to get some peace for the thoughts the freak out.

She sat down on her bed and quickly pulled up her laptop and called Melissa on Skype to tell her about her disastrous evening. It didn't take long for her to answer.

**Mel: **"So how was your night?" She said like it was just any other night of her life.

**Loren: **"You have to take this seriously cause I don't think I can handle another night like this Mel!"

**Mel: **"Breath Loren, just tell me what happened?"

**Loren: **"Well first of all my soon to be brother is Eddie! Of every guy in this town my mother had to find the one who fathered the devil himself!"

**Mel: **"He's not that bad Lo! Did you even give him a chance or did you just ignore him because of the fact he's Eddie Duran?"

**Loren: **"That has nothing to do with this, cause I was gonna give both of them a chance until I found out it was him. I mean he's just so.."

**Mel: **"Hot? beautiful? amazing? breathtaking? what?"

**Loren: **"That has nothing to do with this Mel!"

**Mel: **"Then tell me? Because I think that having Eddie down the hall wouldn't be that bad." She couldn't help but see a blush on her friends face. "Loren Marie Tate, what aren't you telling me?" She demanded.

**Loren: **"We might have made out.." She saw the shock on her friends face, "Twice.. today."

**Mel: **"When?" Now she wanted to know more than anything.

**Loren: **"First it was at school, he was telling me to relax and then he lock us in the girls bathroom and it just kind of happened. So you see me surprise when I found him standing inside my door when I'm meeting the new addition to the family..

**Mel: **"Hot! See, that's why he is Eddie. And the second time?"

**Loren: **"Well I had told him that this morning never happened and then he wanted to refresh my memory and I don't know why but there is just something about his touch that.." She faded away at the memory of his hands on her.

**Mel: **"Did I just see you starting to daydream about Mr. Eddie Duran?" She teased her best friend.

**Loren: **"No! But it's kind of hard to keep your mind of the memory of making out with your future brother. And he didn't help things by putting his hand on my thigh through out dinner.." She was half upset and half aroused by the though of his hands on her once again.

**Mel: **"Wow, I knew that I was gonna be right but I never expected it like this!" She was still trying to wrap her mind around the thought of her and Eddie.

**Loren: **"He wasn't what I expected eith.. Wait! You've been surprisingly calm about this whole Eddie thing. What do you know Mel!"

**Mel: **"Nothing you don't already know.. I think."

**Loren: **"Mel! Spill it!"

**Mel: **"Okay, so Ian and I might have figured out that there might have been a possibility of Max and Nora being engaged. And he might have suggested what I did about a sexual relationship between the two of you. But you have to admit that it wouldn't be the worst thing.. right?" She was hoping that her friend would realize that someone like Eddie might be just what she needed right about now.

**Loren: **"Mel! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She scream a little to loud causing her mother to tell her to keep in down.

**Mel: **"Sorry.. But I have to ask. How was it?"

**Loren: **"Fine you're gonna make it up for me though." She said and Mel gave her a quick nod in response before she continued. "It was kind of amazing, I don't know how his touch can make me feel like that. I just don't get it."

**Mel: **"I get it, he's Eddie and you totally like him!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

**Loren: **"I do not! He's gonna be my brother Mel, nothing else."

**Mel: **"If you say so.. but I think that you should make some sort of statement for that. Get a boyfriend or something."

**Loren: **"A boyfriend? and who would that be?"

**Mel: **"I don't know but we could go looking for one tomorrow at school."

**Loren: **"You know that they are human beings and not something you pick out in a store right?"

**Mel: **"Actually they are to us, cause pretty much any guy would do anything to date one of us."

**Loren: **"That's true.. but still"

**Mel: **"Okay, so tomorrow we're boyfriend shopping and we have to hit the mall for some new outfits for this weekend!" She said overly excited.

**Loren: **"Sounds great but I'm still moving into the house tomorrow.. But I'll figure it out."

**Mel: **"Good! Now I have to go to bed, I need my beauty sleep!" She said as she threw Loren a kiss before she closed her laptop and pulled up her phone.

"**So have you talked to Eddie about what happened tonight at the Tate house?" **She hit send and hoped for a fast reply from Ian.

* * *

The car ride home was filled with some awkward conversation in the beginning but most of it was quiet. Eddie couldn't keep his mind of Loren, there was just something about her. _Okay, she was hot and all that but there was something about her that had nothing to do with that. Once she is inches away from me there's like the rest of the world drifts away. Oh god I sound like a girl right now but I can help it._

Once they got home Eddie got to his room and checked his emails and twitter. He had another email from the label that wanted to sign him, they wanted to see that there was something more to him. They had a lot of talented kids wanting the chance that he was about to get but he had to show that he deserved it. He was the son of Max and Katy Duran so everyone knew that he knew his music and all that, still they wanted something more. They wanted to put him in the studio next week and they wanted to test his stage appearance for this weekend. He wrote down some things on a note and put it on the coffee table for his father to read. He knew this business in and out so he always had a say in how he should start his career. Then he walked back to his room and called Ian to tell him about his eventful night.

**Ian: **"Hey mate, how was tonight with Loren?"

**Eddie: **"How did you know I was with Loren tonight?" He was confused

**Ian: **"Mel and I might have had a conversation and put two and two together. So how was it?"

**Eddie: **"Interesting if nothing else.." His mind drifted of to Loren again.

**Ian: **"Interesting as in.. you got something?"

**Eddie: **"Not in the way you're thinking but it might be the start on a very fun relationship."

**Ian: **"I told you man! I still have a hard time to believe that you're hooking up with the only hot girl in our school that never let anyone close enough to even try."

**Eddie: **"Well I'm gonna have to work on it a bit cause she keeps bringing up the 'brother and sister' part which keeps creeping me out but I'll get there."

**Ian: **"I know what you mean but she's still Loren Tate and she's still worth the trouble."

**Eddie: **"I know man but making out with her the first time wasn't that hard and neither was the second time."

**Ian: **"Wait! second time? what have I missed?"

**Eddie: **"Did I forget to mention that we totally made out at school today?"

**Ian: **"I'm impressed man. So not that I don't like talking about this thing with you and Loren but we're still going to your dad's opening this weekend?

**Eddie: **"Of course and the label wants to test my stage skills so I was thinking about asking my dad do to a few songs too."

**Ian: **"Sounds like a plan then. Hey, I got a.. call on the other line but I'll see you tomorrow."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, see you."

Ian clicked on the _end call_ button and saw the text he had gotten from Mel asking about what he knew about their friends night together.

**Bold = Ian's texts**

Normal = Mel's texts

**"You know that guys don't talk about these things like girls do right?"**

"Oh, right.. but still you must have gotten some different information than I did? Cause I got the we made out and he's hotness is driving me crazy speech."

**"I got pretty much the same. They made out and he wants to do it again."**

"This is gonna be so much fun! Oh, and did you know that they made out this morning at school?"

**"He just told me, how the hell did that happen?"**

"I might have some Intel on that but that's not for you to know. See you tomorrow"

**"I'll get it out of you one way or the other Sanders, sweet dreams love."**

* * *

That night Loren fell asleep with Eddie on her mind and a smile on her lips.

**Hope you guys like this chapter and I can tell you that in the next few chapters things will take a turn and this story wont be exactly the same. Truths will be revealed, songs will be written and moments will come.**

**Love S**


	4. From better to worse

**I'm so glad over the response I've gotten for this story already. And I would like to thank alemap74 for the loving PM i got! You are so sweet and I am working on all my stories right now so don't worry. The build up to the move in is up next! Enjoy!**

Loren woke up that morning with the same smile that she had fallen asleep with and the same memories on her mind. It took her a few moments to realize the object of her daydreaming and quickly tried to shake him out of her head. She started to get ready for the day and packed the rest of her clothes and products into a duffle bag and walk with it to the door and left to get some coffee.

**Nora: **"Morning honey" She said with way to much happiness in her voice for Loren's delight.

**Loren: **"Morning mom" She said as plain as she could.

**Nora: **"So I was thinking that maybe you could go with Eddie to the house after school and start to get settled in." She looked at her daughter with a pleading look in her eyes.

**Loren: **"Sorry mom, I promised Mel to go shopping after school and that she could take me to the house cause she wanted to see it so." She said it like there was no way to change that.

**Nora: **"Fine, just don't be late. Max is cooking dinner at six, and I guess that Melissa can stay for dinner too."

**Loren: **"Thanks mom, well I gotta go Mel is waiting for me." She said and gave her mother a small hug before she walked out the door with the duffle bag at hand.

**Mel: **"Okay.. what's with the ugly bag in my back seat?"

**Loren: **"It's the rest of my cloths and products. There was no way I was gonna risk for the movers crashing all of that."

**Mel: **"True, so what's the verdict on our shopping trip?"

**Loren: **"It's on and you're coming to dinner too." She said with a smile and some relief. Cause with Mel there Eddie might behave a little more than he had yesterday and she knew for a fact that she would so.

**Mel: **"Perfect! wait.. was this your moms idea or yours? cause I don't want to be used as your personal cock blocker." She looked at Loren with a raised eyebrow.

**Loren: **"It was my moms and I would never do that." Mel just looked at her. "Okay, fine I might be but you have no idea how much he gets on my nerves!" She said.

**Mel: **"No but I can guess that he leaves a tingling sensation." She teased her.

**Loren: **"Not the point, I just need a day without him trying to get in my pants."

**Mel: **"Cause what? You're not gonna be able to say no to his hotness?"

**Loren: **"So how are things with you and Ian? Anything new?" Her changing the subject gave Mel the answer she suspected.

**Mel: **"Smooth Lo.. Things are great we had spent last night talking about your and Eddie's night so."

**Loren: **"Can we just not talk about Eddie for ten seconds?" Mel just gave her a sad nod. "So boyfriend hunting... who are we thinking?"

**Mel: **"Well first I was thinking Tyler because it would make Eddie sooo jealous it you dated one of his best friends..."

**Loren: **"No Mel! You know how I feel about any of those guys, they are all the same!"

**Mel: **"I know that they seem that way and Ian was like that at first but he's changed so don't count them out just yet. I still have someone else in mind for you though."

**Loren: **"Who?" She said as they got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance.

**Mel: **"Don't freak out but I was thinking Cameron." She waited for a response from her best friend so when she didn't hear an objection she continued. "He's really cute, nice, he's on the lacrosse team and we all know that he likes you.."

**Loren: **"You might be on to something here Mel."

**Mel: **"Finally, so start of by talking to him today and flirt a bit. And when he finally asks you out.. again.. you actually say yes."

**Loren: **"I know how to get a boy to ask me out Mel, I'm not a freshmen." She had the perfect guy to make her forget about Eddie and make Eddie stop his flirting. And getting him to ask her out wouldn't be hard.

**Mel: **"Sorry Lo, now go work your magic on Cam while I talk to Ian real quick." There was no time for Loren to react and comment on her friends orders cause she had already walked away.

Just as Loren tried to locate Cameron in the hallway she felt a pair of arms around her that felt way to comfortable. She got out of his grip and turned around to address him.

**Loren: **"Eddie, what do you think you're doing?"

**Eddie: **"I was gonna say god morning but I guess not."

**Loren: **"You know what I mean Eddie, you can't do stuff like that!" She was getting upset with him, partly because him touching her felt so damn good.

**Eddie: **"Sorry, but you look so hot in that skirt I couldn't help myself." He said and put his arms around her once again.

**Loren: **"Stop it Eddie!" She tried to get out of his grip but this time he wasn't letting her go.

**Eddie: **"Or what?" He said a bit quieter as he got closer to her again and he could feel some looks in their direction.

**Loren: **"You don't wanna know." If looks could kill the look she was giving Eddie would be pretty damn close to doing it.

**Eddie: **"Why woul.." He was cut off by his own phone ringing. Loren let out a breath as Eddie let go of her to answer it.

**Eddie: **"Hey, I'm glad you called." He was quiet as the person on the other end talked. "I was thinking about asking my dad about a spot this weekend." "Sure, that would be amazing. I'll can make what ever time you set work." "Thank you, talk to you later." He hung up and to his surprise Loren was still standing next to him. His phone call most have caught her ear. "Sorry about that."

**Loren: **"Don't worry about it.. wow."

**Eddie: **"What?"

**Loren: **"I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before."

**Eddie: **"Don't make it a happen to hear me say that unless it involves sex injuries.. on second thought I wouldn't apologize then either." He said with a smirk.

**Loren: **"Don't count on it Duran." She said as seriously as she could.

**Eddie: **"I've gotta get to class but I'll see you after school to take you home." The words made him get an image in his head that wasn't in a brotherly way.

**Loren: **"Actually you wont cause Mel and I have plans after school." She said as she started to walk away from him. She quickly turned around and said, "And get that picture out of your head Duran cause it's never happening." Then she kept on walking to class.

**Eddie: **"We'll see about that." He yelled after her, she had challenged him unofficially and he had accepted.

Loren got to calculus and sat at her usual seat next to the windows in the middle. Calculus was the only thing that she still had a good grade in, there was just something about it. It is constant, there is a solid answer and it never changes. It was comfortable and always there for her in some weird way. She got dragged back to life when to her luck Cameron sat down next to her.

**Loren: **"Hi Cam." She said, heavy on the flirt. Not that it was needed but she still wanted to put in the effort.

**Cameron: **"Hey Loren" He said and smiled at her. "Not to pry or anything but what was the deal with you and Eddie this morning?" Damn that he had to see that.

**Loren: **"Oh, he was just being Eddie and trying to get under my skin now that we're gonna be living together."

**Cameron: **"Wait? You're what?" He seemed a bit jealous.

**Loren: **"Yeah, or parents just got engaged so I'm moving in today."

**Cameron: **"Okay, I didn't even know that they knew each other."

**Loren: **"Neither did I until they dropped the bomb on us yesterday.." Okay, why was she talking about her and Eddie as a _we_? they weren't a _we_ and never would be.

**Cameron: **"That can't be easy, I remember how hard it was to accept that my dad had started dating again. I don't even know how I would react to an engagement."

**Loren: **"Thanks Cam." She said with a sweet smile just as the teacher walked in making them turn away from each other. Leaving them exchanging glances throughout class.

The bell ringed and the teacher called out the homework for later that week.

**Cameron: **"That's just great.." His tone made Loren giggle a little.

**Loren: **"What's the problem?"

**Cameron: **"Well I have this big game this week and I wont be able to focus with this stupid thing hanging over my head.. If you haven't noticed, calculus isn't my favorite class."

**Loren: **"Well, it's just you luck than cause it's the only thing that makes sense to me and if you're nice I might just help you out." She said with the same level of flirt as she had before.

**Cameron: **"What will it cost me?" He flirted back.

**Loren: **"A date, tomorrow." She said with a smile.

**Cameron: **"with you?" He just had to make sure.

**Loren: **"Of course it's with me." She hit him playfully on the arm.

**Cameron: **"Good, it's a date than." He said and held out his hand to shake on it.

**Loren: **"Yes it is." She said and took his hand to shake it when he pulled her closer and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

**Cameron: **"See you at study hall later?" He whispered to her while she was still in his arms. She just nodded and after that he let her go and walked out. Leaving Loren just standing there, breathing heavily.

* * *

**Mel: **"So how did it go with Cam?"

**Loren: **"Kind of amazing actually."

**Mel: **"So? Did he ask you out?"

**Loren: **"No, well not exactly.." Mel looked at her confused. "I offered to touter him in exchange for a date tomorrow."

**Mel: **"Aaah, way to take charge Lo!" She was truly impressed.

**Ian: **"What did you do Lo?" He asked intrigued as he walked up to them

**Mel: **"Lo got herself a date tomorrow with Cam." She said proudly as she could feel Ian's arm brush hers. This not letting everyone know was driving her crazy.

**Ian: **"What happened? Given up on Eddie so soon?" He teased her.

**Loren: **"Nothing, cause there is nothing going on with me and Eddie so there is nothing to give up on." She said as she held her head high.

**Mel: **"We all know that's not true but okay.." She couldn't help but tease her too.

**Loren: **"Melissa Veronica Sanders!" She said seriously and using her full name helped out too.

**Mel: **"Sorry." She said knowing that even if she gave up Ian wouldn't and that was one of the reasons she liked him in the first place.

**Ian: **"Loren, we all know what happened last night so there is no reason to deny it and you know it." Loren shut Mel a panicking looking.

**Mel: **"I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know! promise!" Loren looked over to Ian to confirm Melissa's information.

**Ian: **"It's true, if you wanna blame someone maybe you should have a little talk to your boy Eddie." He defended his girl and as a thank she intertwined their fingers making him smile. Damn, what was this girl doing to him.

**Loren: **"He's not my anything Ian."

**Ian: **"Okay, so your sudden date with Cameron has nothing at all to do with Eddie?"

**Loren: **"No, Cam is nice and he asked me out so I said yes. That's it!" She said and walked away.

**Mel: **"You might have hit a nerve babe." She said as she looked at her best friend walking away.

**Ian: **"You sure?" He said and looked at her, making them both laugh a little. "It's gonna be fun to see how this whole thing play out." He said amused.

**Mel: **"I know what you mean." She said and pulled him closer to her.

**Ian: **"What happened to keeping this.. us from every one?" He said and pushed her against the lockers, leaving his lips just an inch from hers.

**Mel: **"I don't care." She simply said as she put her hands to his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

Mel and Loren met up by their locker after their last class and walk to Melissa's car to go on a small shopping spree.

**Mel: **"So how did the study session go with mr cute?"

**Loren: **"He has a name you know."

**Mel: **"Yeah I know but I like mr cute a lot more than Cameron so I'm gonna stick to it."

**Loren: **"Fine and to answer your question. It went great, he was really sweet the whole time and kept saying these nice things to me." She dosed of for a few seconds.

**Mel: **"Wow, he really got to you. Who would have thought?" She laughed a little and got Loren to join in.

**Loren: **"Yeah, well he did and I haven't thought of Eddie since he gave me a kiss on the cheek this morning and that's good for me."

**Mel: **"Good, now are you ready to shop bestis friend of mine?

**Loren: **"Of course I am!" She said and took her arm in hers as they walked towards the mall. "So what were you thinking for this weekend? Hot dress or sexy of the shoulder top with those new white jeans shorts I got last week?"

**Mel: **"I'd go with a dress, it is a club opening so why not go all in."

**Loren: **"That's true." She said as they entered the mall. "Just one question, if we are buying dresses why are we walking to Victoria's Secret?"

**Mel: **"Well, I wanna get something hot to wear for when Ian and I.."

**Loren: **"Wait.. You haven't done it yet?"

**Mel: **"No! and would you mind saying that a little louder I don't think the old lady across the street heard you!"

**Loren: **"Sorry, I just thought that you had. Are you sure? Cause it's you and Ian we're talking about here.

**Mel: **"I'm sure Lo." She laughed

**Loren: **"It's just by the way he is with you I just assumed that you had."

**Mel: **"I know right, I guess I have some other tricks to keep them coming around." She winked at her best friend.

**Loren: **"I so don't need to know the details Mel." She said as she looked at a beautiful babydoll lingerie piece.

**Mel: **"You should so get that!"

**Loren: **"Why? it's not like I'm planning on sleeping with Cam on our first date. And before you even say it, No I'm not gonna be sleeping with Eddie either."

**Mel: **"Fine, but think how fun it would be to mess with him.."

**Loren: **"What do you mean?"

**Mel: **"Think about it. He's awake and has his door open and you walk by in that to get some water or something. You catches his eyes and he joins you. He will obviously try something and you just tease him until he's about to burst and then you just walk away. How much fun wouldn't that be?"

**Loren: **"That would be fun.. Okay, I'm getting it but I'm not saying that I'll used it on Eddie."

**Mel: **"Fine, I just want you to keep it in mind."

They payed and walked to a bunch of other stores looking for the ultimate outfit. Loren ended up getting a black, fitted, peplum dress with a deep v-neckline in the front and back and lace on the skirts sides from Notion 1,3. She also got a new pair or silver sparkly high heels. Melissa went all original as always and got a hot pink, sleeve less, chokerdress in velvet from River Island. She also found a black clutch with gold details that was gonna match with a pair of black high heeled pumps and jewelry she had at home. They was feeling done for the day and started to walk towards the car when Loren suddenly stopped, shocked by the man standing at by the entrance. There was no way she could face him right now, or ever again for that matter. Melissa noticed her staring into thin air.

**Mel: **"What's wrong Lo?"

**Loren: **"He's just standing there like nothing ever happened.. I.. I can't.." She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She hadn't cried over him in such long time and she wasn't about to waste any more on him. He didn't deserve any more of her tears. She handed Mel her bags and ran to the other exit on the other side of the mall. She had to get out of there, she couldn't breath. Not with him there, she just couldn't..

**Who is the guy that got Loren running for the hills?**

**I hope you guys liked it! Cause it's about 5 in the morning here, I just had to finish this chapter. And I have put down some future ideas and chapter contents on a list. So I should be set until chapter 20 or maybe more if I put in some fluffy chapters here and there. And I can say that I'm so excited to write all of these chapters right away but I do have a life that include work, sleep and some sort of social life. But they will be posted as soon as each chapter is done. R&R**

**Love S**


	5. I'll never be the same

**Thanks again for all your reviews, follows and favs! If you wasn't reading this I probably wouldn't be writing it, so thank you guys so much. And a special thank you to Cavalialover, you know it means a lot for me that you're still reading and liking my story after everything! Here is chapter 5.**

Loren ran as fast as she could outside and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Why did he have to be there, why now? Her life was messy enough as it was, she didn't need him back to make it even worse. She finally got outside as it felt like it was the first time in hours that she could breath. She just needed to get out of here so she made her way towards the car. To her delight Mel was already sitting in the car waiting for her.

**Mel: **"Are you okay Lo?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, I just had to get out of there."

**Mel: **"I know how hard it must have been to see your dad after all this time." She had no idea how hard it was to see him after all that he had ever done to her. He didn't deserve to be called her father anymore.

**Loren: **"Can we just get out of here, please."

**Mel: **"What ever you say." She said as she drove of towards her new house.. also called home.

They drove for about twenty minutes until they got to the gate. Yes, gate. It was in one of those fancy neighborhoods. Guess that was a given when her future step-father was a former rockstar and future brother was heading in the same direction.

**Loren: **"Don't mention anything to mom, she'll only freak out and I don't have it in me to deal with that right now."

**Mel: **"You know I wont Lo!" She gave her hug before she turned to the grand doors in front of them. "Can we go inside now? I really wanna see where I'll be spending most of my free time from now on." She was way to excited.

**Loren: **"Yeah, come on." She said as she opened the front door. "Mom, we're here!" She yelled waiting for someone to come and get them since she had no idea where to go.

**Mel: **"Wow.. this is huge Lo!" Loren just laughed at her reaction. Okay it was huge and beautiful but she was gonna get used to all this type of stuff from now on. There was a big staircase to the left and you could see the open hallway running above them past the stairs.

**Eddie: **"You made it.. took you a while." He smirked looking at all the bags in their hands.

**Loren: **"I told you we had plans, what did you expect really?"

**Eddie: **"True, so you want the tour or not?" He said and started to walk further into the house.

**Mel: **"Of course we want!" Okay, she was way, way to excited about this.

**Eddie: **"So here we got the common room and the living room is down here." He said and walked down a little hall to the left. "And on the other side we have the kitchen and dining area." He told once he walk back across the house with the girls close behind. Once they were in the kitchen they found Max there in full focus on cooking dinner.

**Eddie: **"Hey pops." He said letting his father know that they were present.

**Max: **"Oh, hey you guys. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes." He said with a smile. Okay, maybe Max wasn't so bad after all..

**Loren: **"Sounds good." She said as they walked out towards another room.

**Mel: **"So what is behind this door Duran?"

**Eddie: **"This is my favorite room in the house..." He said with suspense as he opened the door leaving the girls breathless.

**Loren: **"Oh"

**Mel: **"My"

**Loren: **"God! This is amazing!" She walked around the room. She could understand why he loved this room. There were a wall full of guitars and some other instrument, but in the middle of the room stood this gorgeous grand piano. She couldn't help but sit down and lightly put her fingers to the flawless keys.

**Eddie: **"You play?" He said and sat down next to her.

**Loren: **"A little." She said and smiled up at him. She hadn't realized how close they were until a few seconds later.

**Mel: **"Not that I love this thing that going on here but I'm guessing that there is more to this house?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, there is a whole second floor." He smirked at Loren and she knew what he had in mind.

**Loren: **"Don't even go there Duran!" She said and walked out of the room towards the staircase. She and Mel grabbed their bag and started to walk upstairs.

**Mel: **"Seriously Lo, this house is amazing."

**Eddie: **"And you haven't seen the whole thing yet Sanders." He winked at her and walked past them and turned left. "So this is the your room.." He said and opened the door to this huge room. It was so big and bright, it was simply elegant with a bunch of huge windows from floor to roof. First now she realized how high of a ceiling there was.

**Loren: **"Wow, it's beautiful." She walked inside and dropped the bags by the door. It was fully furnished in all white with gold details. Directly to the left she had a desk and bookshelf and for the first time she found beauty in a bookshelf. To the right she had a full on make up table with a bunch of make up organized under the mirror. This was simply amazing. In the middle on the room she had a king sized bed with beautiful handmade details.

**Eddie: **"In there is your bathroom and the one on the other side.. well why don't you open it and look inside." He said as he pointed to a door on her left. Loren just nodded and opened the door. She couldn't find the words to describe what she saw, actually she couldn't find any words at all.

**Mel: **"Lo! You have the ultimate walk in closet, I mean Carrie Bradshaw would be jealous!" She didn't get a response other than a nod. "I guess she likes it" She said and looked over at Eddie who was standing in the doorway to the girls personal paradise. His eyes had never left Loren and Mel couldn't help but smirk at him for it.

**Eddie: **"I assumed she would." He said simply.

**Loren: **"This day just got so much better." She said as she turned around and locked eyes with Eddie. He wasn't sure why but he could still see a bit of hurt in her eyes behind all the sudden happiness. He returned her smile and she got snapped out of it by Mel coughing.

**Mel: **"So what are all the other room up here?"

**Eddie: **"Well since you asked." He said and took the girls back to the hallway and pointed down the hall. "To the right is the master bedroom and the two on the left is the guest rooms and a bathroom." They just nodded in response as he turned to the door across from Loren's. "And this is my room.." He said and let the girls inside.

**Loren: **"Don't even say it Duran!" She said as she knew that he was smirking behind her thinking of a comment about her and his bed or something like that.

**Eddie: **"I wont since you seem to know what I was gonna say anyway.." He said and smirked at her again.

**Loren: **"And it's not gonna happen." His room was just like hers except it had all grey and black details, to give it a guy feeling she guessed. Her eyes kept landing on a beautiful piece standing in the corner close to his bed. "Is that an actual Gibson J-200?" Wow, now she was impressed.

**Eddie: **"You know your guitars." He was surprised by her knowing that, but then again it was a piece of history. "That one is actually from Elvis collection."

**Loren: **"Wait.. are you serious?" She looked at Eddie in shock. He just returned a look that said YES.

**Mel: **"Well this has been fun but I think that dinner is ready you guys."

**Loren: **"Food, that do sound so good right about now." She said and teared her eyes for the beautiful piece of musical history.

Dinner was to Loren's surprise uneventful and nice even. Some normal conversation about their days, how school was going and all the other normal family topics. She tried to shake the feeling she got by it, it actually felt kind of good. Like this was how it was suppose to be. But than again this time Eddie behaved until last night so that might have had something to do with it. After dinner Melissa helped Loren put her new outfits in her amazing closet. Thank god that all her stuff as already unpacked but once she started to look around again she found that there were a lot more in here than she owned.. Maybe her mom or Max had gotten a few things for her to help the transition. Anyway, she was not about to complain about free cloths. After just sitting and talking about this amazing house Melissa had to leave. Her mother was having her on a short leash, nothing new but especially now since she had been sneaking of to see Ian at all time a day. Once she left Loren stood there and just breathed, the memories of today came rushing back to her. She saw the music room in the corner of her eye so she walked up to get her songbook before she entered it and sat down at the grand piano once again. She started playing an all to familiar melody, well at least to her. No one else had heard this, this was her story that no one had heard or was ever going to. She started singing and let the tears fall this time.

_Four years old, with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or a charity ward_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh Father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_It's been two years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back what we never had_

_I can be manipulated only so many times_

_Before even I Love You starts to sound like a lie._

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh Father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me out of your wold_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the once that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me right out of your wold_

_So young when pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh Father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

She couldn't stop the tears this time, she was just gonna let them fall until she'd run out so she just kept going. All the songs that played on her past was no about to be the last time she played them. She wasn't gonna waste any more time or tears on him.

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this of my chest and let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal and you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my arms is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again._

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_But I will never show_

_I'm a survivor in more ways than you know_

She sang the chorus once again, she could feel herself starting to break down.

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up to fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you could say_

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

She couldn't even finish the song as she broke down at the piano and she slowly made her way down to the floor. _Why did he have to do all that? The punches and kicks I could take so why push me even further...?_

* * *

Eddie had been up in his room working on some music for this weekend when he saw Loren grab something from her room and walk down again. Not that he was spying but with the hurt he had seen earlier he wanted to know what caused it. So once he heard a beautiful melody being played he got closer and found Loren singing her heart out at the grand piano. Her voice was.. perfect. But he couldn't stop thinking about the lyrics she was singing and the way she sung them. They were personal and he could hear the truth in her voice. He stood there and just listened to her sing.

He was about to step inside but stopped himself. She was breaking down and he didn't know what to say to her. But the thought of her hurting didn't settle that good in him. He turned around to walk away and give her some space.

**So there it was, a part of Loren's past and Eddie heard it without her knowing it.. Will he confront her about it? Will he treat her differently?**

**I hope you guys liked it, I know it's a sad one but it had to be this way for the story to work out the way I planning on. It will get happier later though and more surprises will come.**

**Love S**


	6. Make it better

**Thanks again you guys! You make my day with all your review and just because I love hearing that you like my story I wrote this chapter on my only day off in a few weeks. So this is the date chapter.. I'm excited about it even if it's not Leddie but that doesn't stop them from having moments.**

Loren woke up that morning with dried tears on her face. She felt disgusting so she jumped in the shower in hopes to wash away her troubles and it almost worked, almost being the key word. She got out and went to get dressed. She ended up wearing the white ripped shorts that she had bought last week with a classic dark grey sleeveless The Beatles top and a pair of wine red converse. She smoked her eyes and gave soft curls to her hair. She walked down stairs to a family breakfast.. _Great, not what I needed right now. _Not that she needed a fifteen minute car ride alone with Eddie either but it was either that or walking so.

**Nora: **"Morning honey, sleep well?" She asked as she poured her a cup of coffee.

**Loren: **"Actually I did." She answered and took the cup out of her mothers hands.

**Eddie: **"Not to cut this lovely breakfast short but we gotta go." He said and took a piece of toast and bit down on it as he walked to the door.

**Loren: **"I'll be right there." She said and downed the rest of her coffee and grabbed an apple before running out after him.

**Nora: **"This might just be working." She said and sat down next to max with her own cup of coffee.

**Max: **"I know.. I though it was gonna take longer for those two to get along cause they seemed so tense at the dinner at your old house."

**Nora: **"I guess she just got over the shock. I'm more surprised that either of them as objected to this marriage more. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that they seem okay with it. Something's just off.. you know?"

**Max: **"I get it, just let the whole moving thing settle down and you should start hearing some complains." He told her in a way to calm her down.

**Nora: **"Oh, you know just what to say don't you?"

**Max: **"Sometimes, but I prefer not to talk at all." He said flirty as he pulled her in for a sweet lingering kiss.

* * *

**Eddie: **"So you look kind of hot today" He said as he checked her out.

**Loren: **"kind of hot? I'm hotter than usual and you know it." She said with confident.

**Eddie: **"Okay you look extremely hot today miss Tate."

**Loren: **"Miss Tate? What are we? from the 20's?"

**Eddie: **"No, I just like the way it sounds. Miss Tate, it's classy." He said with a smile and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

**Loren: **"Sure.. just keep it up Duran." she said as she kept laughing.

**Eddie: **"So, do you write any music of your own?" He put the question in a way so she wouldn't know he was listening in on her last night.

**Loren: **"Some, but they're nothing special." She didn't want to get in to anything that was related to her father right now.

**Eddie: **"I'm sure that's not true."

**Loren: **"Well you haven't heard any of them so you wouldn't know." She said as she saw her old street passing by the window.

**Eddie: **"Then you'll just have to play me them some time." He said with a smile, he really wanted to heard my music. Fine, he's a musician but still. Why would he wanna know about her songs?

**Loren: **"Maybe one day if you're lucky.." She couldn't help but flirt with him a bit. She kept telling herself that she was gonna play him like Mel had put it yesterday but a part of her just couldn't help it.

**Eddie: **"Fingers crossed than." He smiled at her as he pulled up to school.

They drew a few eyes when they got out of the car. Maybe not so weird since the two hottest people in that place just came to school together with actual smiles on their faces.

**Loren: **"See you later, I gotta find Mel."

**Eddie: **"Later Tate." He said and looked at her while she walked away from him.

He got snapped out of his gazing once she got out of his sight and Tyler walked up to him.

**Tyler: **"So what's going on with you and miss hottie?"

**Eddie: **"Nothing Ty." He didn't feel up to Tyler and his stupid comments right now.

**Tyler: **"That didn't seem like nothing man. You guys seemed almost happy to be with eachother..?"

**Eddie: **"Stop it Ty, our parents are engaged and she just moved in last night."

**Tyler: **"Wait! You have the hot Loren Tate down the hall from you? Every night?"

**Eddie: **"Stop it Tyler I'm serious." He didn't know why he was reacting like this cause he and Ian were saying the same stuff yesterday. Maybe it had something to do with what he had heard her sing and seeing how she was crushed last night. He felt protective of her and he couldn't help it.

* * *

The day went by so fast and it felt like she had just walked away from Eddie and his car when she exited the school to walk back to it. Seeing him leaning against the car made her remember who hot he really was, she had almost forgot about it.

**Eddie: **"Ready to go?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, let's go." She said and got into the car.

Once at home Loren gave her mom a quick hug and said that she wasn't joining them for dinner tonight. After that she rushed upstairs to her room to get ready for her big date with Cam. She had already picked out the perfect outfit with Mel the other night so she just had to redo her make up so it would go with the dress that was now lying on her bed. She redid some of the curls in her hair before she pinned it to one side. She was finally done and had just slipped on a pair of simple black heels when her door opened up.

**Loren: **"You don't knock?"

**Eddie: **"Oh, sorry I just.." He just stood there looking at her, she looked stunning in that off white dress with beadings working their way from her shoulder to her breasts. She twirled a little and showed of the open back to the dress.

**Loren: **"That good huh?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, you're stunning but you knew that already." He said and took a few steps closer. "So what's the occasion?"

**Loren: **"I have a date." She said and couldn't help but smile as she put all the stuff she needed into a black clutch.

**Eddie: **"With who?" He said and took a step closer.

**Loren: **"What? jealous?" She said and teased him by drawing her finger down his chest.

**Eddie: **"no.. no, just cur.. curious." He couldn't help but stutter by her touch.

**Loren: **"Really? Well then you can ask Cam all about it tomorrow." She said and walked away. Leaving Eddie feel like a bucket of ice water was just thrown at him.

**Eddie: **"Really.. Cam? Out of every guy in school you pick Cameron?" He followed her out of her room.

**Loren: **"Yeah, he's nice and I like him. Live with it Duran." She said just as the doorbell rung and she made her way down the stairs as her mother opened the door and letting him inside.

**Cameron: **"Wow." He was stunned by the girl walking down the stairs.

**Nora: **"You look really beautiful honey." Her mother said as she puller her daughter in to a hug and added, "Have fun and be save." She let Loren go and turned to Cameron, "have her home by eleven. It's a school night after all." She said with a smile

**Cameron: **"Don't worry, I'll look out for her." He said as he led her towards his car.

Eddie just stood at the top of the stairs and watched, he couldn't help but feel angry and jealous. _God, I can't be feeling like this._ Was the thoughts that kept rolling on his mind the rest of the night.

* * *

**Loren: **"So are you telling me where we're going yet?"

**Cameron:** "No, you'll see when we get there."

**Loren: **"I usually like surprises but the suspense is killing me right now."

**Cameron:** "Patient Loren, it's not that far away now." He said and turned to give her a reassuring smile.

**Loren: **"Fine.. I'll let it go for this time and this time only." She said and giggled a little.

**Cameron:** "Good, cause we're here." He said and she looked out to see a little italian restaurant in front of the car.

**Loren: **"This is nice Cam." She said as he came to open to door for her and helped her out.

**Cameron:** "My mom always says that they have amazing food here so I thought why not."

**Loren: **"Well I'm impressed so far and I doubt it could get worse." She said with a smile when he took her arm in his and walked through the doors.

**Cameron:** "For every second you're with me it keeps getting better and better." She couldn't help but blush, why had she said no the last time he had asked her out? This is what she needed, he was what she needed.

**Loren: **"Thanks, that comment might have just made my day."

**Cameron:** "Happy to help." He said to her with a smile before he turned to the waitress to let her show them to their table.

* * *

Eddie walked into the living room to find Max and Nora cuddled up on the couch watching some movie on the plasma.

**Eddie: **"Dad, could I borrow you for a second."

**Max: **"Sure, I'll be right back baby." He said and gave Nora a quick kiss before he joined his son in the kitchen.

**Eddie: **"So I talked to the label yesterday and they were talking about wanting to see how I was with a crowed and I was thinking that maybe I could do some songs at the club opening this weekend..?" He explained and waited with hope for his fathers response.

**Max: **"I think that would be great idea. I mean they need to know that you got presence and that thing that makes you special so why not." He said with a smile.

**Eddie: **"Thanks dad, I had another thought too.."

**Max: **"What's that?" He got suspicious.

**Eddie: **"Well I over heard Loren singing and playing some songs last night. So maybe we could how we could get her up there too. I mean you should hear her, she's kind of amazing."

**Max: **"If you think that you can make that happen I would like that. Maybe you should check with Nora just in case, she do knows her better than any of us."

**Nora: **"Did I just hear my name?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.

**Eddie: **"Yeah, well I'm doing a few songs at the opening this weekend and after I over heard Loren singing the other day I think that getting her up there might be a good idea. What do you say?"

**Nora: **"That would be amazing, I always tell her to get her music out there but she always make up excuses. So if you tell her before hand she is gonna find a way out of it just so you know."

**Eddie: **"Well, then we just not tell her about it until the last minute. You think that would work?"

**Max: **"I think that might be a good plan. Lets just get Melissa in on it too so they don't make any other plans or so."

**Nora: **"I think it could work."

* * *

They had been done eating for a while and they just sat there and talked for hours. Suddenly Loren starts to panic when she sees what time it is.

**Loren: **"Cam, how long did it take to get here from my house?"

**Cameron: **"About ten minutes, why?"

**Loren: **"Cause it's about ten minutes until my curfew..."

**Cameron: **"Well, we better get going than." He said and held out his hand for her to hold.

**Loren: **"Why thank you." She said with a giggle and took his hand.

They got in the car and drove to back to Loren's house. He walked her to the door, never letting go of her hand.

**Cameron: **"I had a really good time tonight Loren."

**Loren: **"Like wise, we better do this again some time."

**Cameron: **"You sure?"

**Loren: **"Of course." She said as he started to lean in.

**Cameron: **"Good." He said before he closed the small distance between them.

Loren couldn't help but give in to the kiss. It was so sweet and she felt safe in his arms and it wasn't often that happened now a days. Everything was perfect, well almost perfect. It wasn't the same heat and passion that she had felt in her kisses with Eddie. _Shake it Loren_ was her only thoughts once Eddie's name entered her head. They broke apart and Cam gave her one last kiss before he let go of her and walk to his car.

**Cameron: **"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." He said before he got in his car and drove off.

Loren turned around the open the door and walked inside. Once she closed the door she leaned against it. This was a great night, no a perfect night.

**Eddie: **"Had a good night?" Eddie said from the top of the stairs, bringing her back to reality.

**Loren: **"A great night actually." She said as she walked towards him. Once she reached him, he stopped her by putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him

**Eddie: **"I can make it even better." He said seductively in her ear and she almost melted by his breath on her skin.

**Loren: **"How would you do that?" She asked and turned so she faced him, not really knowing how close they'll be.

**Eddie: **"Well first of all we need to get you out of those heels." He smirked.

**Loren: **"Oh, you mean these?" She said and pulled them off. _Good girl, make him sweat._

**Eddie: **"Yeah" He said and slowly walked towards their bedrooms and he kept his face as close to her he could. His breathing was getting heavy.

**Loren: **"Then what?" She said, getting her face closer to his if that was even possible.

**Eddie: **"This." He whispered as he started to kiss her neck while he pulled down the zipper on the side.

This was it, the make it or break it moment for her. Either she was walking away or doing something that she shouldn't be doing. She pulled herself together and pushed him an inch away from her.

**Loren: **"Game on." She whispered in his ear before she walked out of his arms and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

**I'm so liking this story, all the teasing moments between them from now on. How will the club opening go? I'm kind of excited about that one. Okay, I'm pretty much excited about every chapter that's about to come. Hope you liked it! R&R. Might be another chapter out tonight, if not there is a tomorrow.**

**Love S**


	7. You can do this

**As always I love all your reviews and they make me write the chapters fast than it should take me to write them. So thank you guys! This is the club opening so it can get interesting.. not can, more like it will.**

Finally, it's friday, weekend, partying, the club opening and all that to celebrate with her new boyfriend. Could this weekend get any better? I don't think so.

**Nora: **"So the car will be here at seven to pick you guys up."

**Loren: **"I still can't believe that the opening Mel and I've been waiting for is your opening Max."

**Max: **"Well that's faith for you." He said before adding, "Nora and I'll see you guys there since we're setting every thing up and all that stuff."

**Eddie: **"We know dad, not let's get moving Lo."

**Loren: **"Bye, see you tonight." She said as she picked up her handbag from the kitchen counter.

* * *

**Mel: **"Lo, we have to get going if we wanna get ready in time!" Mel was yelling at her from a few feet away.

**Loren: **"Chill Mel, I have to put away my books first. And don't forget to breath hun."

**Mel: **"Very funny, now please hurry." She pleaded.

**Loren: **"I'm done." She said as she closed the locker and started moving outside.

**Mel: **"So are you thinking straight or curly tonight? I need to plan my time."

**Loren: **"I was thinking about curling the tips only and I can do that myself so you don't have to worry about my hair." She laughed at her best friends hysteria.

**Mel: **"Fine, then you can make sure that mine is straight in the back!"

**Loren: **"You're going straight? Bold."

**Mel: **"I know it's not my usual but I was thinking about trying something new tonight."

**Loren: **"It will look amazing with that dress though. You'll look hot."

**Mel: **"I know, I'm so excited!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

**Loren: **"Either you calm down or I ride home with Eddie, cause you are a car crash waiting to happen right now."

**Mel: **"Sorry, it's not everyday a new club opens and we both have boyfriends to bring to that opening."

**Loren: **"That is true.. Anyway get excited after you park your car in my driveway."

**Mel: **"Your driveway huh? Feeling at home so soon?"

**Loren: **"You've seen the house Mel, it's kind of hard not to love it"

**Mel: **"True, come on lets get out of here already." She said as she drove away from the school parking lot."

When they stopped in the driveway it only took them seconds to be behind the closed doors of Loren's bedroom. They now had three hours before they were leaving. Melissa was first in the shower since her hair takes forever to get dry and she had to leave at least 45 minutes to straighten it. When Loren was done showering Melissa was in full motion to get her hair dry. She put her hair up in a mess bun and started on her makeup in her wait for the hairdryer. She was in her underwear about to put out their outfits on the bed when the door swung open.

**Loren: **"Still with the no knocking Eddie?!"

**Eddie: **"Oh, sorry I just.. actually I'm not so sorry anymore." First now she realized that she was in her underwear.. only. Then it struck her.. another chance to play with him.

**Loren: **"What do you want Eddie?"

**Mel: **"Yeah Eddie, what do you want?" She teased him as he couldn't take his eyes of her. "Earth to Eddie?"

**Eddie: **"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to know if you had some hairspray I could borrow."

**Loren: **"Sure, here you go." She said as she got the hairspray and gave it to him. She was still in only her underwear so when she pressed her body to his and stood on her toes to get her lips near his ears. "Feeling the heat yet?" She asked and kept her body close to his for a few seconds before she walked away into her closet to put on a rube. Eddie was still standing there, kind of paralyzed. Making both her and Mel laugh a little. "Anything else you needed?" She teased him as he tried to get his head straight.

**Eddie: **"huh? what?" _He is going to take a cold shower after this.. _she thought.

**Loren: **"I asked if there was anything else?" She said once again as she took a few steps closer to him again.

**Eddie: **"huh.. no." He said and walked out. It was so easy to read his mind, maybe not so weird since his face was like an open book.

**Mel: **"Wow Lo, I didn't think you had it in you. He was fighting the urge to throw you down on the bed and do you right then with every inch of himself.. okay, maybe not every inch if you know what I mean."

**Loren: **"I have that effect on people." She said all serious and sexy before she bursted out in laugher. Damn it was so much fun messing with Eddie like that, it was still hard not to act on the feelings that she felt when she felt his rock hard abs against her chest but she had some self-control and that was now all used up for the day.

**Mel: **"Come on girl you gotta get your hair ready now!" She said as she handed me the curling iron.

**Loren: **"Cam is meeting us later but Ian is riding there with us and right?"

**Mel: **"Yes, he should be here any moment now actually." She said as she put the finishing touches to her makeup.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Mel opened up.

**Ian: **"I was told that it might be safest to knock.." He looked between his girlfriend and Loren searching for en explanation.

**Mel: **She laughed, "Yeah.. Loren played a little with the poor guy." Ian looked at her questioning. "Let's just say he probably needed a cold shower."

**Ian: **"Nice work Lo." He said and offered her a high five that she gladly took.

**Loren: **"Well it's not that hard when he walks in on you in your underwear so.." She simply said like it was nothing and she kept curling her hair.

**Mel: **"And now we're gonna get changed so why don't you go talk to your buddy across the hall and I'll see you later." She said as she gave him a quick kiss before pushing him out the door and closing it. "To the dresses!" She said and walked over to the bed to get dressed.

**Ian: **"Dude, I heard that Loren is giving you a hard time.." He said walking into Eddie's room. "Literately." he added once he realized his choice of word.

**Eddie: **"Oh you have no idea what she's doing to me man. I mean once, fine I can take that but it happened twice now and it's just frustrating to have her so close and.." He bit his lip at the thought her body pressed against his. "and.."

**Ian: **"I get it.. but you don't. This isn't just sexual frustration because then you would have just done something about it right then and there.. You like her man, no doubt about it."

**Eddie: **"No I don't and don't ever put it like that again, please." _Was Ian right for once? No, shake it off Eddie. Like she always says, you are soon siblings you can't have feelings for her.. right? _He questioned himself for a few minutes while they waited for the girls to be done.

When the girls walked out Eddie had a hard time breathing, if the feelings he was having for her was real they just got stronger at that precise moment. Cause god she look breathtaking right now. He collected himself and put on the confident he had on otherwise.

**Eddie: **"Looking gorgeous as always i see." He said as he eyes her from top to bottom a few times.

**Loren: **"Nothing else is good enough." She said with a smile as she started to make her way down stairs.

Melissa and Ian were still standing in the hallway between the doors, not having moved an inch since they got into each others arms.

**Eddie: **"Guys, the car is here so stop making out for five minutes." He yelled back at them before helping Loren down the stairs.

In a couple minutes they were all in the limo on their way to MK. Non of them had expected a limo but then again they all needed to fit in here when they were going home which would add Max and Nora. The ride over there was half awkward since Eddie kept looking at Loren and she could feel him undressing her with his mind. Mel and Ian wasn't much help since they were lost in their own love bubble.

**Eddie: **"We're here." He said loudly to catch the attention of their best friends. It may have taken a few seconds to get to them but they reacted by getting out of the car.

They were all attacked by flashes and the screaming of questions from all kind of directions once they were outside. Loren heard questions about her and Mel, who they were, who they ever wearing and such. She could feel a blush on her cheeks when she heard the question if she and Eddie were dating multiple times. Eddie and Ian just took charge and led the girl inside.

**Eddie: **"Sorry about that, they always get like that. The down side to being the son of a rockstar." He sounded sincere as he looked into her eyes.

**Loren: **"Don't worry about it, I can handle it." She said with a smile before they passed the wardrobe and entered the club. It looked amazing, Max had done a great job with it.

**Nora: **"There you guys are! Finally, we were getting worried."

**Eddie: **"Well we're here now. Where's pops?" He asked just spotted him over by the stage. "I found him, be right back." He said and walked over to his father. "Hi pops." He said and gave him a hug.

**Max: **"Hi son, everything is ready when ever you are."

**Eddie: **"Great, just give me a few minutes to warm up first"

**Max: **"Of course, I'll just go get a drink and then we can start things off."

**Eddie: **"Sounds great." He said as he walked back stage and Max walked over to the rest at the bar.

**Max: **"Hey you guys. So what to you think? Cool enough?"

**Mel: **"It's amazing Max."

**Nora: **"Told you honey." She said as she kissed his cheek. Loren hadn't really seen them showing affection in front of her before and she couldn't help but think how sweet they looked together.

**Loren: **"Yeah, it's truly amazing." She said as she so badly wanted to order a Gin and Tonic but settled for a club soda. "A club soda please." She told the girl behind the bar.

**Max: **"Make that two Grace." He added. "I think that Eddie might need it before he goes on." He said before he took the glass from the counter and walked back stage it.

**Loren: **"Wait, Eddie's singing tonight?"

**Mel: **"Even I knew that Lo." She giggled a little.

Loren was about to respond when she felt a pair of comfortable arms around her waist and knew in a second that they belonged to Cam so she turned around and placed her hands around his neck.

**Loren: **"Hi" she said quietly, as if it was for his ears only.

**Cameron: **"Hey gorgeous" He said as he leaned in and gave her a sweet lingering kiss.

**Mel: **"Aww, you guys are so cute!" at that comment Loren pulled away a little bit and turned to her friend.

**Loren: **"I know." She said as she leaned to his side and put her arm around his middle.

There was a tapping noise as the music toned down before Max's voice rang around the club.

**Max: **"Thank you guys so much for coming out here tonight and celebrating with me and my family." He said and let the applause come. "And to start our night of is this new, amazing artist and I'm not saying that to be biased. Eddie Duran!" He said and out comes Eddie and all his hotness.

**Eddie: **"Thanks pops, so I got some music for you guys that I hope you like." He said as the music started to play.

_Breathe it in_

_Cal you feel it in your soul_

_Under your skin_

_Just let it take control_

_Tonight is gonna be our night_

_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_

_I know your body wants to explode_

_Your feet just wanna go, we're gonna feel alive_

_There's something in the air_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_There's something in the air_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_It's all around, yeah_

_Gonna let your mind escape_

_So free it out_

_There's nothing in our way_

_Tonight is gonna be our night_

_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_

_I know your body wants to explode_

_Your feet just wanna go, we're gonna feel alive_

_There's something in the air_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_There's something in the air_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_There's something in the air_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_There's something in the air_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

_Woah ooh woah_

He looked over at the guys a few times during the song and he kept locking eyes with Loren, he just couldn't help it.

He sang a few more songs before he took a break and walk down to the other.

**Eddie: **"So what did you think?"

**Max: **"You were amazing!" He said and gave his son a hug

**Nora: **"You really were." She said and meant it with all her heart and he could tell.

**Eddie: **"Thanks Nora." He said and pulled her in for a quick hug before turning to his friends. "So?" He wanted their approval more that anyone else's.

**Ian: **"You were great man." He said and pulled him in for a bro hug.

**Loren: **"You're not that bad." She said with trying to hide a smile. "Kidding you were perfect up there." She said and gave him a hug, knowing that she had to pull away she did other wise she would have stayed there all night, in the warmth of his embrace.

**Eddie: **"That means a lot." He said to her before letting her go can into Cam's arms.

After dancing a while they all sat down to talk a bit. Loren always love to dance but things were awkward when she was dancing with Cam and she and Eddie kept stealing glances from eachother. It felt like she was cheating on him even though she wasn't. After a few minutes Eddie asked if he could talk to her for a minute and they walked back stage where they didn't have to yell to hear eachother.

**Loren: **"What did you want?" She was feeling awkward being alone with him right now, cause all she wanted to do was kiss him.

**Eddie: **"Well I might have over heard you sing some songs and kind of told our parents and we thought that you should play some of them." He waited for a reaction and when he didn't get one he added, "Tonight, or right now to be more exact."

**Loren: **"WHAT? Are you insane Eddie, there's a reason I don't sing in front of people you know!" She was freaking out and he could tell so he took a firm grip on her arms to keep her still.

**Eddie: **"Breath Loren, you can do this" He said trying to make eye contact and once he found it he continued. "And I've heard you sing and you are talented, trust me" He said and she found herself drowning in his eyes.

**Loren: **"I don't know Eddie." She looked down

**Eddie: **"I can do it with you if you don't wanna do it alone." He kept one hand on her but instead of a grip he was just moving it up and down her arm.

**Loren: **"I...

**Will she sing? and if she does is Eddie singing with her? How will Cameron react to that? So many questions that can make it hard for you and me to sleep tonight.**

**If I know you guys right, which I think I do you are gonna love chapter 10 or 11.. trust me when I say that. Major Leddie moment! I'm not sure if it's 10 or eleven cause some chapters I think is only one by end up being slip in two bit I love the little I have written on it already. But I have to write the previous chapters first. see you guys later for a new chapter!**

**Love S**


	8. A choice to make

**What's in this chapter was gonna be in the last one but I wanna keep the chapters about the same size so it turned into two chapters. I had amazing plans on a cliffhanger but that didn't really work out now that it became two chapters but but. This is still an interesting chapter if you ask me. Leddie moment!**

**Loren: **"I.. will you?" She looked at him for comfort and he was giving it to her.

**Eddie: **"Of course I will, just pick a song and I'll do it." He smiled at her making her smile back.

**Loren: **"I was thinking of _'If there was no music'_, do you know it?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, I'll let the Dj know what to play. Be right back." He waited for her nod until he let go of her and walked away.

_Okay Loren, breath! You can do this, you're not along. Eddie is gonna be there the entire time. This is your time to shine, take it!_ She told herself as she started pacing again. Eddie came back with two microphones and gave me one of them.

**Eddie: **"You ready?"

**Loren: **"I don't really have a choice do I?" She looked at him again.

**Eddie: **"Not really." He smiled and took her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

On the other side of the curtain she heard Max taking the stage again.

**Max: **"So we got another treat for you tonight and she is so talented. So give it up for the beautiful Loren Tate!" He said into the mic and waited for her to get out there. Eddie looked at her and without words he told her that it was going to be okay and with that she walked out with Eddie behind her.

**Loren: **"Hey guys, so I hope you don't mind but I decided to get some help from Eddie here." The crowed scream for them and she felt the energy fill her body.

Once the music started to play all of the nerves she felt back stage went away. She could do this.

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music_

_I probably would've left_

_And then we would've never dance_

_If there was no music_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_Listen up, listen up right here_

_The soundtracks would disappear_

_Bruno wouldn't catch a grenade_

_The radio wouldn't know what to play_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music, no music_

_I probably would've left_

_And then we would've never dance_

_If there was no music_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_Listen up, listen up come on_

_The DJ's would be out of jobs_

_How would you ever get your fitness on_

_if the music's gone, we'd be so lost_

_Listen up, listen up to this_

_There'd be no reason to pump your fist, pump your fists_

_Anthems would not exist_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music_

_I probably would've left_

_And then we would've never dance_

_If there was no music_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_If there was no music_

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_If there was no music_

It all had passed me by in such a blur, it just came so natural to me. This had always been a dream of mine and now, thanks to Eddie, I was one step closer.

**Eddie: **"Loren Tate everybody!" He yelled into the mic before getting of the stage, leaving Loren there all alone.

**Loren: **"Thank you guys so much! Wow, that just felt amazing, I gotta tell you that I was so nervous back there cause I just found out that my crazy bunch of family and friends had planned this whole thing for a while and.. I was ready to kill them right then and there but now that I done it it feels so good!" The crowd cheered with her. "So I have this other song that I think you guys would like. Do you wanna hear it?" The club just screamed back at her, letting her know to play the song. She looked around stage to find what she was looking for. She ran across stage to Max to ask for his help. He got up and moved the piano center stage for her. She thanked him before she sat down and started to play.

_You sit around_

_Wonder how go so bored with life_

_You're stuck in automatic_

_Think about breaking out_

_Wanna feel satisfied_

_And breath before you panic_

_Cause the secret_

_It's no secret at all_

_Yeah, you already got it_

_Just let go cause that's when you shine_

_And you catch yourself sayin' 'I'm alive'_

_Oh, tonight been a long time_

_I'm alive_

_Oh, tonight want to shout it out and turn it up_

I was standing there looking out at everyone and I realized that this is where I wanted to be for the rest of my life, on stage and singing my heart out. I did another song after_ 'I'm alive'_ before I walked backstage again. I could feel my heart beating like it never had before and the adrenalin was pump like never before.

**Eddie: **"I told you that you would be amazing!" He said and pulled her into a hug and spun her around a couple of times before slowly putting her down again. He kept her close to him as he did it and her face ended up just an inch away from his. "You were truly amazing" he whispered to her and she got a shiver down to her bone from his breath on her skin.

**Loren: **"Thank you" she whispered back as she started to lean in. She didn't care anymore, she had done something she never thought she could and now she just let it all go. No more worries, no more sad faces. This was her life and she is the only one in charge of it.

**Cameron: **"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" His voice broke the silence in the room and the two quickly broke apart.

**Loren: **"Cameron, I can explain!" She didn't even believe her own words, how was she gonna explain that. Yes, she was about to kiss her future brother and yes they have done it before. Not to mention all the times she wanted to kiss him, or touch him or just be near him.

**Cameron: **"First of all, I don't need an explanation. Second, I need him to get out of here." He stood his ground and had his eyes pierced on Eddie waiting for him to leave.

**Eddie: **"I'm not leaving." He simply said.

**Loren: **"Eddie it's okay, I've got it." She tried to reassure him without any luck.

**Eddie: **"I'm not going anywhere, so if you wanna talk. Let's talk." He said and got all up in Cameron's face.

**Cameron: **"Just leave my girl alone, okay!" He demanded as he got even closer to Eddie.

**Loren: **"Guys stop it!" She yelled trying to get their attention but failed.

Cameron gave the first punch and after that everything moved so fast. One second Cameron was up against the wall and the other Eddie was on the floor with Cam over him delivered punch after punch. She tried to pull Cam off of him but didn't get fart until things were reversed and Eddie was the one doing the punching. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore the stream down her cheeks as she yelled at the guys to stop. It took a few minutes until someone came backstage and pulled them apart. Loren thanked god when she saw it was Ian that had pulled Eddie away from Cam who was still on the floor. Mel came running to her side.

**Mel: **"Are you okay? What happened?" She was so worried.

**Loren: **"It just happened, I tried to stop them but.. but." Mel knew how hard she had it with people fighting and this couldn't have been easy for her.

**Mel: **"It's okay now, everything's fine." She stroke her hair.

Cameron had finally gotten to his feet and Eddie had started to calm down for once.

**Cameron: **"I can't do this Lo. Me or him?" He said as he drew his finger over his lip to try and find the bleeding.

Loren just stood there in shock, he was actually making her choose between them. She took a deep breath, this wasn't a hard decision at all.

**Loren: **"Don't make me choose cause.."

**Cameron: **"Cause what? You'll choose him?" He knew the answer but he needed her to hear her say it.

**Loren: **"Yes I would! Is that what you wanna hear?! I'll always choose him!" She yelled out, feeling the tears run down her face.

**Cameron: **"No, but it's what I needed.." He said and walked away.

Loren just stood there, it felt like she had no energy felt in her body. She was surprised that she still was breathing. She didn't see that Eddie walked up to her but she could feel it, he got her in his arms and just held her. To her it felt like only seconds but once they broke apart she noticed that neither Mel or Ian were there.

**Eddie: **"I sent them back out there about ten minutes so Nora wouldn't start to freak out and thinking that you've been kidnapped." He said and just the sound of his voice calmed her down.

**Loren: **"I'm sorry about all of that."

**Eddie: **"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have.." He trailed off once he realized that they were dangerously close again so he pulled away little bit more. "tried to.. do that." The word kiss was too hard for him to say right now.

**Loren: **"It wasn't all your fault, I didn't exactly pulled away Eddie." After that it got silent for a little while.

**Eddie: **"Ready to get back out there?"

**Loren: **"I think so.." She said and Eddie let her go and started to walk out before he stopped and turned around to her again.

**Eddie: **"Did you really mean what you said? About choosing me?"

**Loren: **"You're my friend Eddie, I wouldn't just throw that away." She said and walked past him out to the club.

There was no denying it any longer, he truly had feelings for Loren and would do anything for her at this moment.

* * *

They walked out to the rest of the group and they knew that something had happened but not all of them knew what it was exactly.

**Nora: **"You were so good honey! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaim and hugger her daughter tightly.

**Ian: **"I was seriously surprise Lo, you were great" He said giving her a sweet smile, letting her know that he was being honest.

**Mel: **"I told you that you were awesome, you just had to be tricked into it." She said with a smile before she pulled her in for another hug.

**Loren: **"Thank you guys, it means so much that you liked it." She said and could help the but to blush when Eddie put his arm around her as a hug for a few seconds, letting her know that he was just by her side. "I don't wanna be a buzz kill but I'm really tired and wouldn't mind going back home." She said with a sweet smile.

**Max: **"Sure, you kids can take the car and Nora and I can just stay here tonight and then maybe we could all go out for brunch tomorrow? You too." He said and gestured to Mel and Ian.

**Eddie: **"Sounds good, Rumor at eleven?"

**Max: **"Perfect." He said before they all said their goodbyes and gave all the hugs they were gonna give.

* * *

Once they were about to walk out of the club a man in a suit stopped them and started to talk to Eddie.

**Man: **"Hi Eddie, you did amazingly tonight."

**Eddie: **"Thanks David, I'm glad you liked it." He said with a smile.

**David: **"You both were great tonight actually." He said once he saw Loren standing next to Eddie.

**Loren: **"Thanks." She said.

**David: **"Oh, I forgot that only Eddie knows me. Sorry about that. I'm work at StarsRecords." Loren almost lost her breath at that point. "We've been working with Eddie for a while now and we would love to talk to the two of you sometime this week. Eddie has the number so just call and set a time." He said before he excused himself and walked away.

**Loren: **"Wait.. Did that just happen?"

**I liked leaving it like that, so next chapter they will call and find out what they have in mind for them. Now that Cameron's out of the picture is Eddie gonna tell Loren how he feels?**

**Hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to give you all a chapter before I went to bed. Five chapters in one day.. must be some sort of record! See you guys tomorrow with more chapters!**

**Love S**


	9. Girlsnight or not

**I love waking up to check my emails and have over 20 emails from you guys, it's the best way to wake up in the morning. And to thank you so much for that I give you chapter 9! It's not happening that much stuff but I needed to make it to put down the grounds for my future chapters! Enjoy!**

.

The night was kind of a blur to Loren, so much had happened that she couldn't wrap her head around. She made a mental list over last night.

.

1. She actually sung her own songs on stage in front of a huge audience.

2. Eddie had been real sweet to her.

3. She almost kissed Eddie.

4. Eddie and Cameron got into a fight. Which let to number.5..

5. She and Cameron broke up.

6. Some guy named David from StartsRecord liked her and wanted to meet with her.

No scratch that, they wanted both her and Eddie..

.

This was on of the worst nights of her life but yet it was the best in so many ways. Anyways back to real life.

.

Loren woke up and looked to her right to find Mel there. Mel and Ian had both stayed at the house that night. What was the point in them going home to their own houses to sleep when they're gonna be back here the next morning. She nudged Mel so she woke up.

.

**Mel: **"Why did you wake me up?" She asked sleepy as she tried to fall asleep again.

**Loren: **"Cause it's almost 10 and we are leaving in an hour" With those words she was wide awake. Truth be told it was only 9 but knowing Melissa it would still not be enough. And thanks to knowing her best friend so well they were done just in time to make in to brunch.

.

_The brunch was nice, it felt like they were a real family. But yet again it feels a bit weird with Eddie there. He had defended me last night and that almost kiss was so intense. And don't forget the way he comforted me after everything, just standing there holding me in his arms.. He finally let go of his tough side for a while.. for me! Could he get anymore perfect than that? Hold on! He is still gonna be me brother. 'Ugh, I'm really starting to hate that word.' I can't start thinking of him like that. Right, I've always thought of him like that just not with feelings attached. So I need to stop thinking about him in that way, he's my brother, 'ugh', and friend. That's all he ever could be._

.

The brunch got by quite fast after all the talking about the label, Loren's break up with Cameron _(Which wasn't that far from the truth when she told their parents about the fight and all that.)_ and then the conversation of the hour.. The label being interested in both of them. That was also when I found out that Eddie had called them this morning and set up a meeting for them at 1, so when they were done at rumor they would go straight there. Mel and Ian had both their cars with them and Eddie had taking his car so no one would be stranded when we took of to the meeting and the others went home.

.

**Eddie: **"Are you ready?" He asked her once they were parked outside a huge building.

**Loren: **"I think I am.. I might be a bit nervous but I'll manage." She said and got out of the car.

**Eddie: **"You don't have to worry about it, they are really nice, I've meet with them before and if there is anything I'm right there next to you." He gave her a million dollar smile before they entered.

.

Once they got in to the building they took the elevator to the eleventh floor. Cause apparently that's where the big boys sit, according to Eddie. They walked out to a little lobby and found a young woman in her early twenties sitting behind a desk answering phone calls. It took her a few moments to notice them but when she did her face broke out in a smile.

.

**Woman: **"Nice to see you back here Duran."

**Eddie: **"Like wise Linda, so are they ready for us?"

**Linda: **"Yeah, just go right in." She said with that smile on her face again, but once she saw me it faded a bit. Her first guess was that she was into Eddie and that she must have thought that Loren was his girlfriend or something like that. At least that was the feeling she got from the glances that stared a hold in her back felt like.

.

Eddie knocked on the door in front of them and opened it once they heard that is was okay. Loren walked in and found four guys in suits and two girls. She was that one of the guys were David. _Breath Loren, _she could hear Eddie's voice in her head and in someway that calmed her down, knowing that Eddie was right next to her.

.

**David: **"Hey guys, take a seat."

**Eddie: **"Thanks. So what was it that you wanted us both here for?" He asked once they sat down across the table from the suits.

**Woman: **"We wanted let see if the two of you would like to sign with us.. together?"

**Loren: **"Together? As in a.." She was cut of by Eddie.

**Eddie: **"Duo?" They both had shocked expressions on their faces and the others could tell.

**David: **"You are both amazing individually but together you guys are phenomenal! It just seemed right in a way."

**Loren: **"I guess so.." She agreed with them that it had felt kind of good to sing with Eddie, as long as she got to do what she loves that's good enough for her.

**Eddie: **"Is this the only offer that's on the table?"

**Man: **"No, it's just the one that we like the best. We've put together another alternative that basically give's you both solo careers. But we'd still like for you to make a few songs together."

**Eddie: **"When do you need a decision?"

**David: **"By the end of next week at the longest, cause we need you guys in the studio right after that."

**Eddie: **"Okay, well thanks again for meeting with us and we'll let you know as soon as we've made a decision." He said and with that the meeting was over except for the goodbyes and handshakes they gave before leaving the office.

.

They walked out to the car in silence and it wasn't until after a few minutes that Loren broke it.

.

**Loren: **"So.. what do you think?"

**Eddie: **"I actually don't know. I mean singing with you was amazing but I still like the thought of a solo career."

**Loren: **"I get that, I mean as long as I get to sing I'm happy and if that's with you by my side our on my own that's pretty much up to you."

**Eddie: **"I'll always be by your side Loren, if I'm singing with you or not." He offered her a smile and she couldn't help but blush at his words.

**Loren: **"Thank you." She got out after a moment.

**Eddie: **"But we don't need to make a decision right now. Maybe we could write some songs over the week and just see what happens. Okay?"

**Loren: **"Sound like a plan!" She smiled at him as they turned up their street.

.

When they got inside Nora bombed them with questions about how it went. We filled her and Max in on the details before we worked on some songs. It all just felt so natural, like this was how it was supposed to be. Him and her, working together in making beautiful music. When they were working on the lyrics Eddie kept playing the melody over and over again while I tried to make the lyrics work and she kept laughing in the middle of a verse or the chorus, or anytime for that matter. Their fun was interrupted by Max.

.

**Max: **"I've got to go to the club and Nora went out on her girls night out. Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, I have Mel coming over for a girls night _in_ so I'll be fine." Max looked over at Eddie.

**Eddie: **"I'll probably go to Ian's or something." He ended up saying, not that he really had any plans.

**Max: **"Good, I left some money on the counter for pizza." He said before he walked out the door.

.

We worked on the song a bit more before we put a pin in it for the moment. I called Mel and told her to come over early now that the house was pretty much empty. Knowing Mel she wanted to throw a party, but I quickly shot down that idea since our parents would be home sometime after midnight at the latest. She caved and got here about thirty minutes later. Once she got inside we heard another car pull up so we opened the door again to see Ian getting out of his car.

.

**Loren: **"What are you doing here? I thought Eddie was going to you?"

**Ian: **"Change of plans cause my sister's sick which didn't really make my house a good place to hang out now did it?"

**Mel: **"Fair enough but that doesn't mean that you get to crash our girls night and eat all of our ice cream!" She said and turned the bag with the ice cream away from him.

**Eddie: **"You guys are gonna eat all of that?" He asked from the stairs.

**Loren: **"You don't think we can make it?" She turned to ask him.

**Eddie: **"I just found it hard for you to eat all that and stay like that.." He gestured to their bodies.

**Mel: **"I see it as a superpower" She said with a smile. "And just so you know this is about half of what we can eat in one night." The guys looked at them in disbelief.

**Loren: **"It's true." She simply said as she took the bag from Melissa's hand and put it in the freezer.

.

The guys eventually gave up and they ordered the pizzas, the girls night wasn't so much only girls it was more of a night in with friends since the guys didn't leave them alone all night. They still got to do all the things they were suppose to do on a girls night. They talked, watched movies, eat ice cream and they even convinced the guys to try facials. It may have taken them a while to get to that point but they still managed it.

.

**Loren: **"Just sit still damn it!" She said as she tried to apply the cream on Eddie face but he kept moving it.

**Eddie: **"Just promise me I wont end up all green in the face for weeks?"

**Loren: **"I promise, you know that I'm gonna be putting this on my own face right?" She giggled.

**Eddie: **"Oh, right.." He said and relaxed for the first time since the girls had brought up the facials in the first place. He had to admit that it felt kind of good when she applied it.

**Loren: **"See, it's not so bad."

**Eddie: **"I guess not.. so how long to I have to keep this on?" He said as he started to feel how parts of it drying.

**Loren: **"Just for a few minutes." She said with a smile as she applied it on Mel's face too.

.

A couple of minutes later it was time to wash it off. You could easily see that the guys wasn't used to any of this.

.

**Loren: **"Come here, I'll get it off." She said and pulled him towards the shower in her bathroom.

**Eddie: **"Exactly what are you getting off?" He smirked at her.

**Loren: **"Ha Ha, very funny Duran. Now take that shirt off." She said with a teasing smile.

**Eddie: **"What are you trying to do here Tate?"

**Loren: **"If you wanna get water on it then please keep it on." She said and took the shower nozzle from it's place o the wall.

**Eddie: **"If you wanna see me without a shirt, you can always just ask me Loren." He teased her as he took his shirt off.

**Loren: **"I'll keep that in mind." She said before she gestured him to stand bend forward.

**Eddie: **"Please do." He winked at her causing her to playfully hit him on the arm and from that it just happened so fast.

.

One second she hit his arm and in the next he had a grip on her arm as he fell down with her landing on top of him with the water flowing all over them. Neither one of them could keep from laughing for a seconds until they realized their position and then the laughter turned into heavy breathing. They both felt how they came closer, almost like something pulled them together. Loren's eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips just as Eddie's did the same. They both leaned in the final inch and she felt his lips on her and she could swear that she felt sparks. The spark didn't last long do to their best friends running in to the bathroom in panic making them pull apart quick.

.

**Mel: **"Are you guys okay? We heard a loud noise and thou.." She lost the words she was gonna say by the sight of the two of them lying on top of eachother with their faces half washed and the other half with the mint green cream on it. "What's going on?"

**Loren: **"Oh.. eeh, nothing." She stuttered as she tried to get up of Eddie and Melissa just gave her a look saying 'I don't believe you'.

**Eddie: **"I lost my balance and managed to pull Loren down with me." He explained like nothing else had happened.

**Ian: **"If you say so man."

**Loren: **"Don't even go there Ian!" She said as she started to walk out of the bathroom but stopped once she saw her face in the mirror. "Maybe we should get this stuff off first" she said with a small smile and a light blush on her face.

**Eddie: **"Might be a good idea." He smiled.

.

After another hour of weird looks from Melissa and Ian things started to get back to normal. Well as normal is it could considering.

.

**Mel: **"I forgot to ask! What did those label guys say?" She was getting overly excited again.

**Loren: **"It surprises me that it took you this long before mentioning it." She teased her.

**Mel: **"Me too! Now tell me!" She said and looked at both of them for an answer.

**Eddie: **"Well they gave us two options.. Either we both sign on for solo careers and do a few songs together on top of that." Mel just nodded in excitement as he continued. "Or we become a duo."

**Mel: **"You guys did look good up there together."

**Loren: **"It's just a big decision to make so we're taking our time to make it."

**Eddie: **"We have a few days to think about it before they want to know what we want to do."

**Mel: **"Could we get a preview or what?" She said with a huge smile. Eddie and Loren just looked at eachother for a brief moment.

**Loren: **"I think we can manage that."

**Eddie: **"It needs some honesty from the two of you anyway so why not."

.

And with those words they all walked down to the music room and Loren sat down at the piano while Eddie picked a guitar from the wall.

.

**Loren: **"So this is all new and still in a working progress." She said before Eddie started to play the melody and she joined him a couple of bars before she started singing.

.

Well the lights go down in Brooklyn

As she's walking out the door

and they're lining up like soldiers

Going odd to fight the war

And all the colors look like fireworks

In skies she kew before

.

But the nights can't hide the days

That the tears roll down her face

And the light hits those eyes

Ash she's dying to say

Just take me away

.

Well I through fog that sits like blankets

And that's drowning out the glow.

You can hear voices loud

And sing out a song nobody knows

But to her it sounds like home

.

But the nights can't hide the days

That the tears roll down her face

And the light hits those eyes

Ash she's dying to say

Just take me away from all that I am

Just take me away from all that I am

.

Well the fog sits like blankets

And it smothers the glow

.

Cause the nights can't hide the days

That the tears roll down her face

And the light hits those eyes

Ash she's dying to say

.

That the nights can't hide the days

That the tears roll down her face

And the light hits those eyes

Ash she's dying to say

Just take me away from all that I am

Just take me away from all that I am

Just take me away from all that I am

Just take me away from all that I am

.

**It's a sweet chapter but they got themselves a moment and that's gonna play in for their moments_, and yes it's plural,_ in the next few chapters. I'm starting on chapter 10 now and it's already writing itself! It should be up in a few hours! The song is 'All that I am - Parachute' Which is my username here on FF if you noticed that.**

.

**Love S**


	10. Celebration

**So I really wanted to post this chapter now so I rearranged some stuff in the chapters so this one could fit before the chapter 12 that has some wedding stuff in it. I was gonna post earlier but I had a meeting that ran long and when I got home there was some stuff with my phone and I just got it fixed so here it is now.**

.

_The next week past so fast, there were classes and more song writing and talking with both Eddie and Max. It took a while but we finally managed to make a decision and I think that it's the best decision at this moment. Especially with everything that going on or.. not going on with me and Eddie at this moment. I don't think that I could start a career with him without being able to be with him. So today after school we went down to the office to sign the contracts and then we are going to meet this manager Jake Madsen that wanted to talk to us both about representation. So that's where we are right now._

.

**Eddie: **"That sounds really good Jake."

**Jake: **"I just want you to get as far as possible. Both of you." He added the last part to get Loren to join in on the conversation since she had been sitting quiet for the past minutes.

**Loren: **"It seems like you got everything under control and that makes me feel safe with my career." She caught herself by surprise with that word, _career_, she actually had one now and she was only eighteen.

**Jake: **"I'm happy that you see it that way Loren." He smiled at her before he continued. "So the label has you guys doing a few songs together right?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, we wrote one last week and can have it done to record after the weekend."

**Jake: **"You guys are making this easy for me. So I'll book studio time for next week and you two just keep writing songs and I'll talk to you later about date and time for the studio."

**Loren: **"Sound great." And with those words there wasn't much more to talk about than a few things that Jake wanted us to work on or think about since we were both stepping out into the spotlight. Even it we were there in the corner thanks to Max's fame and all the talk about their parents wedding that had just hit the press.

.

They got home again and all that Loren wanted to do was go through her songs and figure out if there was any one she wanted to record and then she had to fix them up so they would be ready to record in a couple of weeks. But after letting their parents know what had been said at the meetings and all that stuff they told their kids that they were going to the beach house for the weekend to start planing the wedding and get some alone time. With the kids,_ they may not be that young to be considered kids but they still were to their parents,_ around and all the media wanting to get the latest knew about them and the wedding. This left Loren and Eddie with only one thought, one word and one thing to do this weekend. PARTY!

.

It didn't take long after their parents to leave until Melissa and Ian were there to help set up. Since they lived in L.A. and there were only a couple of months left of school they ended up with a pool party. After they had gotten everything together they locked up the music room and Max's study just to make sure that nothing got stolen our destroyed. They ordered pizza before they started to get ready for the party of the year as their classmates put it.

.

**Mel: **"So which one?" She asked as she held up two different bikinis.

**Loren: **"Isn't that something you should ask your boyfriend?" She said teasing.

**Mel: **"I already know his answer and I don't think that not wearing one is gonna be a bit inappropriate when there is other people around.."

**Loren: **"Oh.. Well then I'd have to say.." She looked at both of them a while. The first one was simple, white and strapless that made her breasts look perfect. And the other one was classic Mel, it was neon pink with a halter neck. "It depends on what you wanna say." Mel just looked at her with question marks in her eyes. "Well the pink one is classic Mel which says that you are comfortable and confident as the white one pretty much says 'Do me right here, right now' "

**Mel: **"The white one it is then!" She said and threw the pink one back into her bag.

**Loren: **"As long as you don't do it in my bed I'm fine with it as long as you are."

**Mel: **"Fine, there are other beds in this house so." She said and couldn't help but smile.

**Loren: **"You know that's not what I meant by that." She gave Mel a knowing look.

**Mel: **"I know and it's time. I really like him and I think that I might even love him.." She said and blushed.

**Loren: **"I wasn't ready for that but I'm happy for you that you found someone that makes you feel that way."

**Mel: **"I wasn't so sure about him in the beginning cause.. well he's Ian but things are different now. He's different now."

**Loren: **"I.." She was about to say something when she heard to door bell followed by a lot of noise, letting them now that the party was in full power downstairs

**Mel: **"You can go, I'm just gonna change and then I'm joining you." She gave her a quick hug before she almost sprinted down to greet the guests.

.

There were people everywhere and already cups all over the place. But she didn't care, she had just gotten a record deal for crying out loud! All she was gonna do tonight was to have fun and celebrate that fact. Nothing was gonna hold her back tonight, nothing! The party went on with chillin' by the pool, water games, wrestling on someone shoulders and all the typical pool party stuff. After a while Loren walked up to change into some real cloths so she didn't have to run around in her bikini all night. She got into this hot but yet sweet sundress that she never really wore and fixed her makeup before she walked back to the party again. She found some of her friends playing spin the bottle in the living room so she decided to joined them. Of course Eddie was there, she had expected to see Mel there since she loves to play spin the bottle but then she remembered her plans for the night. She laughed at the memory before she poured another cup of beer and sat down and just as she did that the bottle stopped and pointed at her. She looked around to see who she was gonna have to kiss and just her luck it was Tyler. She never liked him, not even a little bit. He was a jerk that she never wanted to be this close with ever. But it was a part of the game so when he leaned over to the middle of the circle she had to do the same. She took a deep breath before she felt his lips to hers, she didn't know if it was because she was drunk or if it was something else but damn he was a good kisser and it didn't feel that bad. Once she started to hear cheering around her she realized that it they might had done more than what was required. Once she pulled back and got back to her seat she looked over at Eddie who wasn't looking too happy about what he had just witnessed. They played a while longer until Loren gave up and walked around the party. Nothing was gonna hold her back and nothing did, not even herself saying that she was only drinking water after that cup of beer. That was something that happened a couple of times during the next hour. She was walking back upstairs to use her own bathroom and when she got inside her room she felt a pair of strong arms pushing her against the wall and in the same motion a pair of lips crashed to her. She remembered those lips.. Tyler. Right about now she regretted the last three drinks, she didn't want this but she was too weak to get out of his grip.

.

**Loren: **"No, Ty. Stop." She got out after a while, it might not have been that loud but it was out there for him to hear and apparently for him to ignore too.

.

She felt herself being moved away from the wall to the bed, the soft bedding made her feel comfortable but once he was on top of her that feeling went away. She started to panic first now when she realized what was happening, he was forcing himself on her. No! She didn't want this, not at all. All of the memories came back to life and she felt herself drifting of but she pulled all her power together to yell for help. She wasn't the same weak girl that she was before, she was stronger.

.

**Loren: **"No Tyler! STOP! Get off of me!" She half yelled out, it was the best she could do in this state. She felt the tears stream down her face and there was no stopping them.

.

She was about to give up when she heard a voice in the distance asking what was going on and a few seconds later Tyler wasn't on her anymore. Everything was a blur but she heard punches being delivered and right then her sight started to come back to her. She looked to her side to find Tyler laying on the floor with Eddie on top of him landing punch after punch on his face. She didn't know if it was the adrenalin or if she all of a sudden got sober but she got out of the bed and pulled Eddie off of him and letting him know that she was okay. She wasn't okay, but she was better than she was before he walked in on them. Or better than she would have been if he hadn't.

.

**Eddie: **"Just get out of here Tyler!" He yelled and it didn't take more than that until he was out of their sight. He turned to Loren and pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

**Loren: **"Thank you" She said through her tears.

**Eddie: **"You know I'm always by your side." He said as he pulled her even closer.

.

Every possible thought went through his head when he walk into her room and he saw Tyler all over her. It took a few seconds before he heard her resisting and squirming underneath him. He couldn't take the sight anymore so he teared him off of her and couldn't stop punching him. She didn't deserve any of this, non of it.

.

**Loren: **"Can we just get everyone out of here?" She asked weak.

**Eddie: **"Yeah, are you gonna be fine up here by yourself?" He pulled away a little so he could look at her.

**Loren: **"I think so, just hurry back okay?" She was still weak but did her best to give him a reassuring smile but he knew it was fake.

**Eddie: **"I'll be right back." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before running downstairs to pull the plug on the party. It didn't take long before it got quiet and she heard the front door close followed by footsteps on the stairs.

**Eddie: **"Everyone's gone except for Mel and Ian who are sound asleep in the guest room." He said and pulled her into his arms once again. She started to break down a few seconds later, the realization of what had happened just hit her.

**Loren: **"Stupid" "Stupid Loren, Stupid!" She kept saying in between her sobbing.

**Eddie: **"Stop that, it's not your fault Loren."

**Loren: **"Of course it was my fault, it always was." Her words got to Eddie, _it always was her fault.. What did that mean?_

**Eddie: **"Of course it's not, why would you even think that?"

**Loren: **"He always said that it was my fault and it always was." Eddie knew that she wasn't talking about Tyler anymore. She kept her face buried in his chest, crying her eyes out.

**Eddie: **"Who Loren? Who said that?"

**Loren: **"My.." she couldn't say the following word so she tried another one, "Tre.." She broke down for the third time. She just couldn't do it.

**Eddie: **"Your dad?" He asked as he remembered one of the songs he had over heard. She couldn't get another word out so she just nodded into his chest. "He's gone Lo, no one's gonna hurt you anymore." He just stood there holding her for the next hour until she started to drift of to sleep right there in his arms. He changed his grip on her so he could lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. When he started to walk away she grabbed his hand before he got out of distance.

**Loren: **"Don't go." she said quietly.

**Eddie: **"You sure?"

**Loren: **"I'm sure." she said as she moved over on the bed to make room for him next to her.

.

He laid down next to her and put his arm around her once she turned to rest her head on his chest. She had never trusted another man in her life since her father had left but she couldn't help but feel safe in his embrace. She trusted him with her life and she couldn't help but feel herself falling for him.

.

**Eddie: **"Good night Loren."

**Loren: **"Night." She mumbled back before she fell asleep.

.

**I know it's short but the next one is gonna be a bit longer due to pretty much one big Leddie moment for the aftermath of the party. I'm sure you hate me for putting her through all of that but it needed to be done for the sake of the story, sorry. I will make it up to you guys though. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to put up a chapter tomorrow cause I have so much to do and I'm going out to a club and might not get a chapter done until late saturday if get home from my friend will say. Anyways, please review so I know what you think!**

.

**Love S**


	11. The aftermath

**I wanted to post this chapter before the weekend because I didn't want you to have the last chapter in your head all weekend. But that didn't happen so.. This one is so much more sweet and full of Leddie moments to make up all the horror in the last one. Enjoy!**

.

That morning Loren woke up feeling a pair of strong arms around her, she let panic take over for a second before she saw that it was Eddie. The tough, annoying, flirty, sexy guy that he'd always been wasn't the guy laying next to her, this Eddie was sweet, kind, protective and still so damn sexy. She turned around so she was facing him, looking at him sleep peacefully. She put the outside of her hand to his cheek and stroke it slowly, it felt so natural to her. Eddie slowly opened his eyes and they immediately lock eyes with eachother.

.

**Eddie: **"Morning." He whispered with a smile.

**Loren: **"Morning" She said and returned the smile.

**Eddie: **"How you doing?" He asked and she could hear the concern in his voice.

**Loren: **"Fine." She simply said, not really wanting to talk about it.

**Eddie: **"I know that fine isn't fine and I know you. Just talk to me, please?" He said and he took her hand in his.

**Loren: **"You know me huh?" She couldn't help but smile at this.

**Eddie: **"Yes, I do. Now talk to me." He said seriously but with the same sweet smile on his face and her in his arms.

**Loren: **"I.. I can't." She said as she turned away and tried to get out of his grip, not really wanting to part from his embrace but to avoid the subject.

**Eddie: **"Loren, you can trust me. You know I'm never gonna leave you right?"

**Loren: **"I know I can, I do. But you can't possibly know that Eddie."

**Eddie: **"Good, than trust me when I'm saying that I'm always by your side no matter what." He moved his hands to each side of her face, not letting her turn away from him again.

**Loren: **"Why?"

**Eddie: **"Because you are amazing, smart, funny, talented and crazy beautiful and that is just the obvious things though." He said loosening his grip on her and she couldn't help but to blush.

**Loren: **"Eddie.." She started out before she took a deep breath. "I've never let anyone in, not about this. Not even Melissa or my mom." She felt her chest tighten up.

**Eddie: **"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." He didn't want to push her towards something she wasn't ready for.

**Loren: **"That's not it, I just need you to know that you are the only person who know about my d.. about Trent." She couldn't call him dad, he had never been that to her and he was never going to. She felt Eddie's arms tighten around her and she felt safe again. "I don't want you to treat me any differently because of this."

**Eddie: **"I wont, I promise." He already knew, well almost anyway.

**Loren: **"So.." She didn't really know where to start. "Where do I begin?"

**Eddie: **"The beginning I guess."

**Loren: **"I think I was about four when he hit my mom for the first time but it wasn't until I was six that I realized what was really going on. There was yelling and fighting for as long as I can remember but I still have nightmares about when I saw him lay his hands on her for the first time. I still hate myself for not stopping things right then and there.. Then it wouldn't have gotten as bad as it did." She felt some tears roll down her face.

**Eddie: **"You were six Loren, no one expected you to."

**Loren: **"I know that!" she said loudly, not really meaning it to be that loud.

**Eddie: **"I just don't want you to punish yourself for something that wasn't your fault." He said and dried her tears away with his thumbs. The gestured got a small smile to appear on her face before she continued the story about the worst years of her life.

**Loren: **"I guess that I was kind of lucky that he left me alone until I was eleven. I don't even know why he waited that long to come after me, maybe he thought that the sound of my mothers screams wasn't torture enough after three years and the sight of it had gotten boring after another two that it was the only way to get under my skin. But if that had been enough I wouldn't be like this. I mean the hits and kicks I can take over and over again but I don't think that I could take the feeling of him watching me undress ever again." _There it was, her darkest secret was just about to be told for the first time ever. _"The feeling of his hand over my mouth and his breath on my neck still gets me to tears." She was speaking through tears and sobbing right about now, but she wasn't stopping. She had to say the words out loud, she needed to. "Just how his tough on my skin and his touch all over me makes me sick. And I hate that he made me so small by his actions and even smaller for keeping me quiet for so long! I hate him and I hate myself for letting him rape me over and over again." The words felt heavier than she thought they would but she also didn't expect to be abel to breathe by letting the words out for the first time.

**Eddie: **"It wasn't your fault Loren, no matter what he told you or made you think. No one deserves do go through what you've been through.. and I hate him too for making you go through it."

**Loren: **"Thank you."

**Eddie: **"For what?"

**Loren: **"Not giving up me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life at the right time."

**Eddie: **"I'd like to think that we would have come to this moment at some point."

**Loren: **"Yeah, me too but after last week and last night with Tyler I means the world to me that you're here.

**Eddie: **"I'm always here for you. What happened last week? I knew that something was up and I heard your songs, did he..." He didn't get to finish that sentence before Loren cut him off.

**Loren: **"Nothing happened, I saw him at the Mall and.." Now she was cut off.

**Eddie: **"He's actually still around? If I see him I swear I'll.." She cut him off once again.

**Loren: **"Eddie, don't. He doesn't deserve any attention. He didn't even see me."

**Eddie: **"That doesn't matter, just the thought of him near my.." He just realized what he was about to say and stopped just in time to stop himself from saying it.

**Loren: **"I'm your what?"

**Eddie: **"eh, ah my.." He didn't want to scare her off but he couldn't help but feel the way he does.

.

Loren didn't think twice about it, within seconds her lip where on his. The kiss took him by surprise but he soon moved his lips over hers. It was sweet and lingering for a few seconds, it might not have been as heated as it had been before but the same spark and feeling was there. They both pulled apart after a little while, just enough to rest their foreheads against eachother.

.

**Eddie: **" That was.." He was at lost of words.

**Loren: **"Yeah, it was."

**Eddie: **"I've been wanting to do that for quite a while now."

**Loren: **"Me too."

**Eddie: **"Then what was with the teasing?"

**Loren: **"Mel kind of talked about messing a little with you but after the first time it just felt so good to have you near."

**Eddie: **"You could have just told me that and not torture me for it."

**Loren: **"I know but I was scared.. I really like you and trust you, and I haven't trusted anyone other than Mel and my mom my whole life. And I don't know if I can trust myself around you."

**Eddie: **"Why not?"

**Loren: **"Cause I think I'm falling in love with you." It just flew out of her mouth, she couldn't help it and Eddie couldn't help but smile at this.

**Eddie: **"Good cause I've already fallen for you." He said and looked into her eyes, they were at the verge of tears once again.

**Loren: **"Really?" She asked with a smile that told him that it wasn't sad tears, they were happy tears.

**Eddie: **"Really." He whispered and started to lean in once again.

**Loren: **"Good." She whispered, letting her lips grace his with the word.

* * *

While Loren and Eddie was having their heart to heart, Mel and Ian were having one of their own.

.

**Ian: **"God morning love." He whispered and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

**Mel:** "God morning to you too handsome." She said and kissed him back.

**Ian: **"How'd you sleep?"

**Mel:** "Good, I almost thought that I had dreamt last night though. I'm glad that it wasn't."

**Ian: **"Me too." He kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her. "I meant what I said last night Mel. I love you."

**Mel:** "I love you too Ian. Last night was kind of perfect, wasn't it?" She asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

**Ian: **"It really was, I'm just worried that Eddie and Loren might be upset that we missed everything."

**Mel:** "If they are then they'll get over it. I mean what could we have missed that would matter that much?"

**Ian: **"I guess you're right. Then I guess that they can manage without us a while longer." He said as he started to kiss down her neck while his hands puller her closer to him.

**Mel:** "I think they can live with that." She moaned as she felt his hands on her butt and thigh as his kisses had gotten down her stomach.

**Ian: **"I though so too." He said between kisses.

* * *

Loren and Eddie just laid in bed for about thirty minutes until they decided to leave the comfort of Loren's bed and take a look and last nights damage. Just as they opened the door and made their way out in the hall they both stopped by the sudden moaning and the screaming of Ian's name.

.

**Loren: **"I'm guessing they're having fun." She couldn't help but giggle.

**Eddie: **"Yeah, that wouldn't be that hard to miss." He said as he took her hand in his, _intertwining their fingers_, and pulled her towards the stairs.

**Loren: **"I'm not sure I even wanna see the mess down there." She said as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

**Eddie: **"I didn't look around that much when I threw everyone out last night but I don't think it was that bad." He said.

**Loren: **"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

**Eddie: **"I honestly don't know, but it's not like we can stay up here forever just hoping that it will clean itself up."

**Loren: **"Fine, come on.." She said as she walked down the stairs. Once they got the to bottom they turned to look in the living room and stopped at the sight.

**Eddie: **"Wow.. this is bad."

**Loren: **"What are you talking about?" She said sarcastically as she gestured around the house.

.

The cough in the living room was tipped over and was stained from at least four cups of beer, there was cups and spilled beer all over the floor, counters and tables, out on the patio half of the furniture as in the pool and broken to pieces and in the kitchen the fridge stood open with slim to non food left. Not to forget about the broken glasses and fallen painting around the house.

.

**Eddie: **"We are so dead.."

**Woman: **"You sure are..." They heard an all to familiar voice say behind them in an angry tone.

**Loren: **"Mom, what are you doing home so soon? I though you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

**Nora: **"I got called in at work for some emergency but that isn't the problem here.."

**Eddie: **"I know and we're sorry. We were just gonna have a few friends over and things kind of got out of hand." He didn't lie, just a little. It did get out of hand but they might have invited a little more than a few friends.

**Loren: **"He's right, one person brought a friends and after a few texts the whole school was here."

**Nora: **"That doesn't keep you two from cleaning all of this up and being grounded for two week. Then you will pay of the damage by helping out around the club and here at home."

**Eddie: **"Two weeks? Can we still go to the studio cause we are recording this coming week."

**Nora: **"Not my problem right now, but we might be abel to work something out when I come back from work. Max should be here in an hour and I expect this whole place cleaned up by the time I come back." She said as her gaze drifted between the kids in front of her until they nodded and she walked back out through the front door.

.

With that they ran upstairs to break Mel and Ian's love fest up to get help cleaning up and spending time with them since they were only gotta be abel to see eachother in school for two weeks. They had filled two huge garbage bags with red cups and broken things and fished the furniture out of the pool once Max came home. They could tell that Nora had called him about the wrecked house since he had a disappointed look in his eyes once he entered the house.

.

**Max: **"Mel and Ian it's nice that you wanna help but you can leave now since these two have lost the privilege to have you here and it's not your mess to clean up. It's theirs." He said, never letting his eyes wander away from Eddie and Loren.

.

It took about two more hours before the place looked pretty livable just in time for Nora's return. They were all sitting in the kitchen with Loren and Eddie at one side of the table and Nora and Max on the other.

.

**Max: **"So you are grounded for two weeks, you go straight here after school and then you do your homework and work on some music if you have to. If you are recording one of us will drive you there and back. There is no computers, phones or anything like that unless it's about your music."

**Nora: **"There is no bringing friends over or going to friends houses. Not even to study, if you need a study group you've got eachother for that. On the weekends you are working at the club until you've paid of your debt."

.

That was the rules that was enforced for the next two weeks, plus the working part which would be for about two months. After dinner they both got to their rooms but after a few minutes Eddie heard a knock on his door.

.

**Eddie: **"Loren, what are you doing?"

**Loren: **"What? They said that we could work on music and that is what I'm gonna tell them if they ask."

**Eddie: **"You're not so dumb Loren Tate." He said as he closed the door behind her.

**Loren: **"I know, but I'm not really lying cause I do have a song for you to hear." First now Eddie noticed the guitar in her hand.

**Eddie: **"What kind of song?"

**Loren: **"A song about us, well.. my feeling about us to be correct." She couldn't keep the blush away.

**Eddie: **"I already love it.." He said as he gave her a quick kiss before he sat down next to her on his bed.

**Loren: **"You haven't heard it yet!" She said and hit him playfully.

**Eddie: **"Maybe not but you are an amazing songwriter and singer so I know."

**Loren: **"Thank you." she said quietly before she started to strum her guitar.

.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

.

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

.

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

.

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

.

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

.

With the last tone she took she looked up at Eddie whom looked at her all amazed. He didn't have any words for her so he just leaned in and kissed her with so much love that he never even thought that he would feel for anyone in his life. This was it, she was it. The one. The only problem was that their parents were engaged and he was in love with his future stepsister.

.

**I hope you guys like it! They are finally together! But things aren't that easy due to their parents. The next chapter is focus in the wedding and giving Leddie more moments and chances to get caught.. All the pros and cons of a secret relationship.. R&R 3**

**.**

**Love S**


	12. Closer with every step

**Being grounded in the same house as your secret boyfriend doesn't have to be a bad thing. Right? That is being tested in this chapter and things might get harder when Nora and Max has set a date for the wedding. As you might know this is the pre. wedding special with a bunch of planning in it. Enjoy!**

.

It was hard to focus for her even a second, knowing that the guy she wanted next to her more than anything in this world was just across the hall but she could be with him. Not out in the open or around their friends and family like a normal couple could and it was hard. Having your boyfriend living in your house might not be the best idea but it has it's moments. Like last night, she had walked over to his room and played him the song she wrote about them which ended up with them sharing a sweet kiss that had gotten heated after a couple of minutes. Just as she smiled at the memory her door opened and shot quickly and quietly causing her attention to shift towards the door. She found Eddie with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door for a second before he approached his girl that was standing over by her bed looking all hot as always.

.

**Loren: **"What are you doing here? Are you trying to get caught?" She yelled in a whisper.

**Eddie: **"I just wanted to say good morning to my girl in the right way." He said as he pulled her closer to him by putting his hands around her waist, letting her rest her hands on his chest.

**Loren: **"And what way is that?" She couldn't help but love how he couldn't stay away from her even if it meant getting caught.

**Eddie: **"This one." He said softly as he leaned in to give her a sweet lingering kiss before he parted from her just a little. "Morning" He said barely about a whisper.

**Loren: **"Morning." She said back before she pulled his face down to hers to connect his lips to hers once again.

.

She couldn't help but smile when he didn't think twice about kissing her back. She could feel him biting her lower lip causing her to open up and give him access to explore her mouth. They competed about dominance and Eddie was surprised when Loren clearly won. He parted from her lips and started make his way down her neck, he wanted to suck it but leaving her with a hickey that wasn't there yesterday was to obvious. She tried to keep the moan in but she could only keep it in a lower voice. She was so turned on right now, she wanted him bad and she wanted him now. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulling him back up to face her, he saw raw want and lust in her eyes before her lips crashed onto his once again as she stumbled backwards towards the bed. She pulled him down on top of her without breaking their kiss. It didn't take long for her hands to travel up under his shirt making it roll up more, giving her more access to his bare skin. But it wasn't enough for her, she pulled the hem of the shirt towards his head causing him to pull far away for his shirt pass by in a quick motion and landing on the floor. She kept moaning as she wrapped her legs around his lower part so she felt him push against her through his jeans, making her moan even more.

.

**Loren: **"Eddie!" She moan even louder.

**Eddie: **"You asked if I wanted to get caught.." He whispered to her lips causing her to blush.

**Loren: **"I just can't help it, you're just so damn sexy in the mornings." She whispered to his ear before she placed small kisses on his neck.

**Eddie: **"That hot huh?" Loren just nodded at the question as she came back to his lips.

.

She flipped them over so she was on top of him with her knees on each side of his hips and her hands at his head. They were so close to each other that he felt her breath on his lips as she hovered over him, just looking into each others eyes while breathing heavily. They stayed like that while the sexual tension got built up in the little space between them before Eddie went from stoking her back to pulling her shirt upwards. She reluctantly parted from Eddie a bit more, letting the garment come of her body before she closed the space again with a soul piercing kiss on his lips. She didn't know what came over her at that moment, she just couldn't be apart from him anymore. Neither did Eddie as he flipped them around once again before he started to kiss her all over her breasts only to make her moan all over again but this time Eddie didn't care if anyone heard, he wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible. It hit her like a lightening out of nowhere and she pushed him off of her and first now she realized that she was shaking and sweating like crazy. She couldn't do this, no matter how much she wanted to.

.

**Loren: **"I'm sorry."

**Eddie: **"You don't have to be sorry for anything Loren." He said and put his arms around her.

**Loren: **"I'm just not ready.." She

**Eddie: **"I get it Lo, you've been through so much. I don't expect you to be fine within a day." He said and kissed her hairline.

**Loren: **"It's not that I don't want to cause trust me I do.." She trailed of for a second "I just.." Eddie cut her off.

**Eddie: **"Don't worry about it Lo, I'm not with you because of that." With that she gave him a sweet kiss before she got of the bed to find her shirt that somehow was hanging on her makeup table.

**Loren: **"Nice shot." She said before taking it down.

**Eddie: **"Well I aim to ple.." He was cut off by Nora's voice out in the hall telling them to get down in the kitchen..

.

The sound of her voice got both of them to freeze up, thinking that standing perfectly still quiet would keep her from entering her room. Much to their relief she did nothing else except for turning around and walking back downstairs.

.

**Loren: **"That was close..."

**Eddie: **"I know, we have to be more careful in the future. And you need to keep it down." He said as he put his arms around her from behind.

**Loren: **"Don't act like that didn't turn you on?" She turned around to looked at him.

**Eddie: **"Yes but that doesn't mean that you have to do it with our parents downstairs." He said and gave her a quick kiss o her cheek before he walked out of her room and started to get down the stairs.

**Loren: **"Right.." She blushed as she look a look in the mirror to make sure she looked okay before she followed him down.

**Eddie: **"So we're here, what is it?" He asked wanting to get it over with so he could go back to having Loren all to himself.

**Max: **"Well.. we've set a date." The teenagers just looked at their parents with question marks to eyes.

**Nora: **"For the wedding" She added.

.

_Damn it Lo.. how could you forget such a thing, it's the reason you moved in here in the first place. The reason why you got the most amazing guy living across the hall from you and this was also the reason why us being together wasn't the best idea. But then again I can't be without him, not since I knew how it was like to have him next to me. Eddie and I need to talk about this. Cause this could get messy._

.

**Eddie: **"So when is it?" His question brought her back around.

**Max: **"Saturday after your graduation."

**Loren: **"What?" There was no trying to play it cool, it was three months away.

**Nora: **"We know that it's soon but there was an opening at this beautiful venue so we booked it."

**Eddie: **"Okay" He said simply cause he didn't really know what to say and with that he turned around to walk upstairs again. Loren still stood there with her mouth wide open, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

**Nora: **"And I would like it for my made of honor to help me with all the planing?" She asked as she looked over at Loren.

**Loren: **"Made of honor? Really?" She couldn't help but smile a little even if this wedding was killing her relationship. The almost happy tone in her voice got Eddie to stop before climbing the staircase.

**Nora: **"Of course sweetie! I wouldn't want anyone else to be with me up there." She said as she gave her daughter a hug. This was the first time that Loren hadn't completely dissed their marriage which made both Nora and Max smile.

.

Once they pulled apart Max started to address Eddie asking him to be the best man. Eddie already knew about this, well he kind of understood it since his father didn't really have any close friends after Katy died.

.

**Eddie: **"Of course pops." He said with a fake smile as he hugged his father. Okay, he was happy that he had found someone as amazing as Nora to spend his life with but their engagement was what kept his own relationship secret.

**Loren: **"Is there anything else? Cause we have some songs to work on." She asked wanting to get out of there. And saying we would get Eddie out of there too and giving them a reason to hang out and talk things out.

**Nora: **"Actually I was thinking that maybe we could go to lunch after going to look for dresses..?" She thought that she could as well push her luck a little further.

**Loren: **"I guess I could do that." She answered, not that it was what she wanted to do or say. She really just wanted to tell her mother that she wanted to stay in Eddie's arms and never leave unless he was next to her.

**Nora: **"Great, I'll just change into some clothes and then we'll leave okay?" She said as she walked upstairs not really expecting an answer.

.

Loren and Eddie exchanged looks instead of talking, thankfully they could practically read eachother like open books.

"I'm sorry" "We'll talk when you get back" "Yeah, and I'll text you when I need saving. Which should be after about five minutes in the car with her."

With that "said" or looked might be more correctly Eddie couldn't help but laugh a little and Loren joined in, leaving Max totally confused..

.

**Max: **"I don't think I even wanna know." He said as he walked away to his study.

.

That left Loren and Eddie to laugh even more until Nora came back downstairs and practically dragged Loren outside with her.

* * *

Once they parked the car and walk into this bridal store Nora started to look at wedding dresses while Loren just stood there in awe at the sight of all the white fluffy dresses in front of her. After a while she started to look around a little too and after about two minutes she found her own dream dress and she pulled it out. She walked to a mirror and pushed the strapless wedding gown against herself. It was perfect, this was the dress she saw herself walking down the aisle with. She looked around to see if her mom was nearby before she sneaked away into a dressing room to try it on. She didn't know why but she just had to. The dress fitted her perfectly and just as she looked at herself in the mirror on the other side of the curtain her mom walked around the corner and stopped at the sight of her daughter.

.

**Nora: **"Wow you look beautiful." Was all that she could say

**Loren: **"I know that I'm not the one who should be trying on dresses but I saw it and couldn't help myself. It's just so perfect." She defended herself as she looked at the dress she was wearing.

.

It was an A-line, princess dress that was strapless with small beading of white and the accessional silver beading that covered her left breast. The rest of the top was in layers and as it came further down it just flowed over her hips. It was simple yet beautiful and classy. This was it, this was her dress and she couldn't help but see Eddie by her side when she looked at herself in the mirror, leaving her to smile as the thought.

.

**Nora: **"It's okay, you look beautiful.." Her mother said with tears in her eyes, she couldn't help the rush of emotions from keeping them fall on her face. Her daughter was all grown up and she finally saw it, this might as well be her wedding their shopping for.

**Loren: **"Oh, mom!" She exclaimed as she gave her mother a hug.

**Nora: **"You will look so beautiful the day that you walk down the aisle, you know that right?"

**Loren: **"I know but I'm not the one getting married you know"

**Nora: **"Oh, right.. it's for my wedding. So why don't you get out of that dress and help me find one already?"

**Loren: **"Sorry, I'll be right back." She said as she walked back inside the dressing room.

.

She look one last look in the mirror and saw Eddie's face once again. _Shake it Loren, you've been with this guy for like a day and you can't be having these thoughts. It's not normal, hell it's just a dream so just STOP! But it is a dream I wouldn't mind having someday.. Stop now! Take a breathe, take this dress off, go find your mother a dress and get the hell out of this store right now._ She battled with herself as she struggled out of her perfect dress.

.

**Loren: **"So I never really asked, what kind of dress do you want?"

**Nora: **"I was thinking lace, maybe a small train and just simple. You'll know when you see it."

.

Loren gave her a small nod as she started to walk around the shop looking for the right dress for her mom. She wanted her mother to be happy and Max was good for her and she couldn't help but be happy for them but she couldn't help but be bitter about the wedding because of Eddie. She couldn't help but to fall more in love with him for every day that passed and it scared her in more than one way.

.

**Loren: **"Mom! I think I found it." She yelled as she pulled out a dress from it's place to take a closer look at it until Nora got there.

**Nora: **"You're right.. I think it is." She said and admired the beautiful laced dress in her daughters hands.

**Loren: **"Well don't just stand there! Try it on!" She yelled at her mother and handed her the dress.

.

It was really her type of dress. It was lace dress with an off-shoulder neckline with a small train. Think Princess Madeleine of Sweden's wedding dress without the huge train following it. Simple and timeless, just like her. It only took her one look in the mirror to decide that the dress was _the one_ and got it. She had to be back about one month before the wedding for some final fitting and make sure that everything fitted perfectly. One down, a million things left to do before the wedding. Well actually three things done. If you count the date and location that it. There was still the flowers, catering, cake, bridesmaids dresses, guest list, music, dancing lessons and like a million more things that Loren didn't even want to think about. Cause with everything that they would check off the list would take them one step closer to either telling their parents about their secret relationship or break up. But then again, telling them might do the same.

.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

.

**I know that some of you want's more sexy chapters and they are coming, just wait for it. The next one will get.. revealing in more than one way. I'm starting on it right now and it should be up before the weekend.**

.

**Love S**


	13. Secret's out

**Over 100 reviews! I still can't believe it, I'm so happy that you like it. Not one comment has been bad and that blows my mind away. So here is a steamy, hot and revealing chapter for you!**

**.**

A few days has gone since the wedding date was set and Nora had gone bridezilla a little to early. She had found the perfect catering service but they had some problem and she had to pick another one which made her change the flower arrangements and with that the colors. And that made the whole wedding crash down on her head causing her to start all over again. And this all happened within almost two weeks.

.

**Eddie: **"You saw the mess your mother had made on the dining room table right?" He asked as they were driving to school that Tuesday.

**Loren: **"Yeah, she actually yelled at me for like a minute asking what to do about the chairs.." She said and giggled.

**Eddie: **"About the chairs? really?" He asked between laughs.

**Loren: **"Yes, and I think I only made it worse by choosing the wrong one.. "She giggled. "I just don't get the whole hysteria about weddings."

**Eddie: **"I bet you're gonna be like that at your own wedding so just wait." The memory of her perfect wedding dress entered her mind as did the picture she had of Eddie by her side while wearing it.

**Loren: **"I don't know, I understand wanting to find the right dress and all but all the little things just doesn't really matter."

**Eddie: **"We'll see about that, just don't come to me when you can't choose which type of beige you should have on the napkins." He said and chuckled a little.

**Loren: **"I would never do that, it's what I have Mel for." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Eddie: **"Right.." He said as they pulled up in at the school parking lot. When he stopped the car he turned to look at Loren.

**Loren: **"What?" She asked questioning about the way he was looking at her.

**Eddie: **"Nothing, you're just so beautiful and I keep thinking that I haven't had you to myself all morning." He whispered as he leaned closer to her.

**Loren: **"Is that right?" She asked in the same flirty tone and volume as Eddie.

**Eddie: **"Mhm" He got out, almost un audible.

.

The suspense built up within the few seconds it took them to get as close as they could without actual lip contact. Eddie put his hand to the side of her face and closed the small space between them. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter and she didn't think twice about giving it to him. His tongue explored her mouth like it was the first time he had kissed her. It started to heat up as Eddie put his arms to her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Loren put her hands at his neck to pull him closer and deepen their kiss. With that his hands were under her shirt making their way up and taking the shirt with them.

.

There was a knock on the car window, both of them ignoring it. This was their moment and wasn't gonna stop. There was another knock that was placed with a lot more force and didn't stop, making them pull apart and opening the window.

.

**Mel: **"What the hell is going on here?" She asked more shocked than she had ever been in her entire life. Loren and Eddie just looked at eachother for a second before looking back at their best friends standing on the other side of the car door.

**Loren: **"Well.. eh.. we were just.. eh.. oh.."

**Mel: **"Lo?" She didn't want excuses, she wanted to truth and she wanted it now.

**Eddie: **"We've been seeing eachother for about two weeks, alright." He answered for her.

**Ian: **"You've what?" He said surprised as he joined in the conversation.

**Loren: **"Yeah.. it sort of happened after the party and I was gonna tell you we just didn't want to make things more complicated." She said, addressing her best friend.

**Mel: **"I just can't believe that you could keep it a secret for so long.. I mean you're not really that subtle." She said hinting on their recent position.

**Eddie: **"Oh.." He said as he scratched his neck after Loren climbed back into the passenger seat before getting out of the car and letting Eddie do the same.

.

They walked towards school and the girls were walking slower than the guys to talk about everything.

.

**Loren: **"So your not mad?"

**Mel: **"Why would I be bad since I saw this coming before you even knew about any of it. I'm just offended that you would keep it from me.."

**Loren: **"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, it's just with our whole home situation it's complicated and I didn't want to add to that."

**Mel: **"I get it, plus the whole sneaking around thing is kind of hot. Right?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, and nerve wrecking at the same time. I keep thinking that mom or Max is gonna walk in on us every time."

**Mel: **"I know the feeling.. So.." She looked at her friend with suspense.

**Loren: **"What?"

**Mel: **"I want details!" She exclaimed.

**Loren: **"I don't really know what to say."

**Mel: **"Just tell me what happened."

**Loren: **"Okay, so there might have been a few moments between us. You know the girls bathroom, my old room, at the club and all of that. But at the party I might have a few too many drinks and got into some trouble with Tyler and he sort of saved me and things just took a turn from there."

**Mel: **"Ty? What did he do?"

**Loren: **"Nothing, he just wanted more than I was gonna give him and Eddie put a stop to that."

**Mel: **"Classic love story. I knew it."

**Loren: **"Cause it's so classic to be dating your brother."

**Mel: **"He's not your real brother and even if your parents do get married it still legal for you to be together."

**Loren: **"I know but it's still weird you know. And talking about weird.." She drifted back to the memory that had come back a lot lately.

**Mel: **"What?"

**Loren: **"So I was helping my mom find her wedding dress and I ended up finding my own."

**Mel: **"You what?" She yelled a little to loud and almost every eye in the hallway turned to them.

**Loren: **"I know! But it was just the perfect dress and I couldn't help but see Eddie standing next to me while wearing it.."

**Mel: **"That is weird and so a dream about the future. Cause you would make the cutest babies."

**Loren: **"Yeah.. I'm not thinking that far into the future."

**Mel: **"Well you might have to do that because of your parents."

**Loren: **"Well I'm not gonna think about it now.. So you and Ian. How's it going?"

**Mel: **"It's going great and things have heated up since the party.."

**Loren: **"We heard.."

**Mel: **"You what?"

**Loren: **"We heard, you guys weren't exactly quiet when you went for round to the next morning."

**Mel: **"Oh, I'm so embarrassed..." She said and buried her face in her hands.

**Loren: **"Don't be, we ran out of there as soon as we could."

**Mel: **"Good, cause that was just the beginning." She said with a grin on her face.

**Loren: **"I don't need any details Mel! Trust me, I have already heard enough."

**Mel: **"Well if you don't wanna talk about me then we are gonna be talking about you and Eddie."

**Loren: **"Well... Actually there is one thing."

**Mel: **"You slept with him already?" She guessed.

**Loren: **"NO!" She said quickly. "I told him about Trent."

**Mel: **"Wow, that's big Lo. I don't even know everything. You really love him, don't you?"

**Loren: **"I think that I might do.."

**Mel: **"I never thought I'd see the day. Loren Marie Tate, in love with the last guy you would think of.. I'm impressed."

**Loren: **"He surprises me more each day that has me falling for him even more for every minute that passes by."

**Mel: **"I'm happy that you're happy Lo!" She said and gave her a big hug before class started.

**Ian: **"So you and Tate huh?"

**Eddie: **"I know.. you were right. I'm falling for her."

**Ian: **"I just wanted to hear you say it." He said proudly as they walked over to their lockers.

**Eddie: **"Just don't go around dropping hints about it cause this is complicated enough as it."

**Ian: **"Yeah, how is it gonna work with your parents and everything? Are you gonna tell them any time soon?"

**Eddie: **"I don't think so, not yet at least. The wedding is kind of putting us in a timeframe though."

**Ian: **"I don't get how your parents haven't caught you two yet.."

**Eddie: **"It was getting close s few days ago actually."

**Ian: **"I glad that you're getting some. Cause when you don't, you get cranky."

**Eddie: **"Mhm, yeah." He said not really wanting to talk about it and Ian noticed that and continued.

**Ian: **"Wait.. you're not?"

**Eddie: **"No, just drop it." He didn't want to tell Ian why he wasn't sleeping with Loren. It wasn't his story to tell.

**Ian: **"Why?"

**Eddie: **"Because she's not ready and life isn't about sex Ian."

**Ian: **"I get that, I mean it took about a month before Mel and I did any of that. Those things take time but it's worth the wait."

**Eddie: **"Wait, your telling me that at the party was the first time for you guys?"

**Ian: **"First, second, third.. and so on." He smirked as he entered the classroom and sat down next to Mel at the back and Eddie next to Loren in front of them.

.

The first classes that day went on like it always did except for Eddie and Loren's secret _'catch up and make out' _time during lunch that wasn't happening. They all cut out of the classes after lunch and went to the beach. Since Loren's mom would be at the house all day Loren borrowed a bikini from Melissa and Eddie got trunks from Ian. Not that having been grounded with your boyfriend was that bad but they didn't really want that to continue. Sneaking around was hot and all that but nothing compared to get out of their little world at home and go to places where no one knew them or their story so they were considered a normal couple that could hold hands or kissing without being paranoid that someone that shouldn't know about them would see or needing to keep behind closed doors. As soon as Loren put her feet in to warm sand and Eddie put his arm around her waist, she felt all her problem and troubles lifted from her shoulders. This was want she wanted from life, being able to show the world just how much she loved the boy standing next to her. Then again the first step would be to actually tell him that she loved him, _one step at a time,_ she told herself as they walked to a good spot to put their towels at. The guys ran down to the water as soon as their towels were laying good in the sand while the girls stayed behind to enjoy the sun for a moment. They were laying there in silent until Mel broke it.

.

**Mel: **"So are you telling your parents any time soon?"

**Loren: **"I honestly don't know Mel." She answered sincere.

**Mel: **"I get that it's hard but you have to at some point. You're becoming step siblings for crying out loud, I think they should know."

**Loren: **"I know that too Mel! It's just that if we tell them and they make us break up, I'll end up hating them. And if they think that us being together is something that they can live with I know that my mother is gonna wanna cancel the wedding or at least postpone it until we eventually break up or something. Ant then I'll hate everyone, including myself and Eddie for letting it get to that point."

**Mel: **"Or you get to keep dating Eddie while your parents are married. I mean it's not the worst thing in the world as long as your parents know about your relationship you can work thing out in one way or another. And don't even try thinking about breaking up with him, cause he's the best thing that's happened to you since your father left and you know it."

**Loren: **"I guess.. I know Mel and I can't get that picture out of my head with me in that wedding dress and Eddie standing next to me. I know it's soon to even have those thoughts but I can't help it but I'm falling for him even more for each day that goes by."

**Mel: **"Does that mean that you actually slept with him?"

**Loren: **"Mel! You know.." She was cut off by a shadow cover the sun and the water drops that fell from the shadows hair down on her skin. "What are you doing Eddie?" She asked the shadow.

**Eddie: **"Getting you to join me in the water." He smirked at her.

**Loren: **"And how do you suppose you do that?"

**Eddie: **"Like this.." He said as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

**Loren: **"Eddie! Put me down!" She yelled as she pounded on his bare back and kicking her feet around. It didn't take long until he was standing in the water.

**Eddie: **"Sure." He simply said and dropped her in the water.

**Loren: **"Oh, you are so dead!" She exclaimed once she got back up to the surface and started to splash water at Eddie.

.

Eddie didn't wait a second to run after her and put his arms around her waist and spun her around in the water. After about two turns he stopped and pulled her closer to him as they were face to face.

.

**Eddie: **"Hi." He said as his breathe hovered on her lips.

**Loren: **"Hi." She said back and closed the small space between them with a sweet lingering kiss.

**Mel: **"Aww, you guys are so cute!" She yelled over at the couple. Loren pulled apart for a moment and let out a small giggle.

**Loren: **"It feels good being able to this out in the open for once."

**Eddie: **"It sure does." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

.

**It's a bit shorter than I usually write it but it seemed like a good place to stop this chapter. So there is more revealing in the next chapter mixed with suspicions about a few things so keep an eye out for another chapter later this week.**

**.**

**Love S**


	14. Reasons to tell

**Glad you liked the last chapter and I'm sorry it took so long but I got some studying to do for a few weeks cause I have this huge exam in about three weeks. I guess you can call it the Swedish version of the SAT's and I need to do great if I want to get in to the program I want, wish me luck! Here's chapter 14.**

.

Nora was on the phone when Max got home later that day, she seemed tense and upset from the call as he got closer to her.

.

**Nora: **"I get it, we'll make sure it won't happen again. Thank you for letting me know. Bye." She said before she hung up the phone and got even more upset than she was earlier.

**Max: **"What's wrong honey? Something about the wedding?"

**Nora: **"No, I could have handled that.."

**Max: **"What's wrong? You're making me worried here." He said as he put his arms around her waist.

**Nora: **"It was the school principal letting me know that the kids skipped half of their school day today. Both of them."

**Max: **"They did what? I don't get it, things seemed to be going fine? Or am I missing something?"

**Nora: **"I don't know, Loren really seemed to be coming around about the whole moving and us getting married thing."

**Max: **"Maybe there's more to the story, let's wait for the kids to come home and talk to them before we start to jump to conclusions."

**Nora: **"There's more.." She started of before she took a breathe and continued. "If they don't get their grades up and stop this skipping school thing they might not graduate this semester."

**Max: **"What? God, these kids. How did it come to this? I mean while they were grounded they were doing great when it came to homework and school assignments."

**Nora: **"I know.. I just think that there's more going on than we know about. We're just gonna have to talk to them seriously about this and find out what's going on with them."

**Max: **"You made it sound like they were a thing or something Nora. That's just wrong."

**Nora: **"I don't know Max, they are teenagers. You never really know and they went from hating eachother to actually enjoying the other ones company. There has to be something more to that."

**Max: **"I just don't think that that's it, maybe they just understand eachother. They are a lot alike.."

**Nora: **"I guess, just keep an eye out okay. I have this feeling."

**Max: **"I know not to mess with that feeling." He said as he started to kiss her neck.

* * *

Loren and Mel and went to Melissa's place after the beach to have some real girl talk.

.

**Mel: **"So we were interrupted before.." She started out.

**Loren: **"What?" She thought she had escaped that one so good.

**Mel: **"You know what Lo! Have you slept with Eddie yet or not?"

**Loren: **"You know I would have told you if I had Mel."

**Mel: **"I always thought that but since you have hidden your whole relationship from me for the past weeks I'm starting to wonder."

**Loren: **"Well I haven't and I'm not going to for the moment being."

**Mel: **"Why? I though you really, really liked him Lo?"

**Loren: **"I do, it's just that.." She started to feel her eyes tear up. She felt so bad about not telling her the whole story about Tyler and let alone her father. She had never thought she was gonna have to do this.

**Mel: **"What is it Lo? You know that you can tell me anything." She said as she put an arm around her to show her some support.

**Loren: **"I know, this is just really hard for me Mel."

**Mel: **"What Lo? Did Eddie do something?"

**Loren: **"No, Eddie's been amazing about this whole thing. I'm still amazed that he has stuck around so far."

**Mel: **"Through what thing Lo?" Loren took a deep breathe before she answered Melissa's question.

**Loren: **"I never really told you the whole story about my dad.."

**Mel: **"What else except his horrible drinking habits and the fact that he used to abuse you and your mom has that creep done?"

**Loren: **"He.. He used to ra.." She couldn't finish her sentence before she broke down.

**Mel: **"Lo, you're starting to freak me out!" She was on the edge of tears at that moment.

**Loren: **"He raped me." She let out quietly through her sobbing.

**Mel: **" He did what?" She was getting so upset about Trent's actions, how could someone do that to their own daughter. Her face filled up with anger and it was like the tears never happened. "I'm gonna kill him!" She went from sad to angry in seconds.

**Loren: **"Don't.. cause there's more.."

**Mel: **"Lo, I don't know if I could take more.." She said and went back to crying.

**Loren: **"At the party, you remembered I told you about an incident with Tyler."

**Mel: **"Oh, no he didn't!"

**Loren: **"He didn't get that far until Eddie came in. Not for lack of trying.." She said the last part quieter.

**Mel: **"I'm gonna kill him next time I see him.. too! I swear to god!"

**Loren: **"Mel! Don't he's not worth our time or effort."

**Mel: **"But Lo, he can't get away with this."

**Loren: **"I know but not like that. I just can't deal with it right now."

**Mel: **"Fine, but let me know when you are up for some ass kicking and I'll be right by your side."

**Loren: **"I promise, you and Eddie can kick his ass as much as you want then." She said trying to leave the subject of Trent and Tyler.

**Mel: **"Good, so speaking of Eddie.. He's really cool with all of this?"

**Loren: **"He's been amazing about it from the beginning. I mean he always knew that there was something but not that drastic. Still, I'm impressed with how he's handled it all."

**Mel: **"I know, I'm impressed too.." She felt the tears roll down her face once again.

**Loren: **" Are you okay Mel? it's been a long time since you've been this emotional."

**Mel: **"I'm fine, I think it's all just hitting me. And you told Eddie before you told me, I don't know if I'm suppose to be happy or upset about that."

**Loren: **"I know I should have told you, I just couldn't before. And to be honest, I don't think that I would have told you if I hadn't opened up to Eddie. I don't know but he just brings the confidence out of me."

**Mel: **"You've always been confident Lo and don't think otherwise. I'm happy you found someone that you could put your trust in."

**Loren: **"Me too." She said and pulled her best friend in for a tight hug. "Speaking of trust and guys.. I never got to ask you about Ian."

**Mel: **"What about Ian?" She asked, trying to act all innocent and unknowing.

**Loren: **"How was it? I know you guys slept together at the party and I'm pretty sure that it's been happening more than once. Am I right?" She was happy for the change of subject.. or at least a part of it.

**Mel: **"Fine, it's been amazing. I think that waiting a while was a part of why it's so good. Not to mention that he got some killer moves. I mean, he does this thing where he..."

**Loren: **"I didn't ask for details Mel! Please."

**Mel: **"Your fault that you asked about it in the first place."

**Loren: **"I just wanted to be in the loop of your relationship not being a part of it!"

**Mel: **"Fine.. be boring."

**Loren: **"Hey! I'm not boring, but I do have to leave to record some songs."

**Mel: **"Okay, are you gonna be okay?"

**Loren: **"Of course! I have Eddie with me to the studio and if there is anything I'll call you."

**Mel: **"You better!" Loren just giggled a little before she responded.

**Loren: **"Bye Mel." She said as gave her friend a hug before she went out the door.

.

Eddie was pulling up just as Loren was getting out of Melissa's house to take them to the studio. Today was the day that they were to record their final vocals for _'All that I am'_. It only took them a few takes to get what they needed, everything was perfect. So Loren got to start putting down some tracks for her song _'Catch me'. _Loren could feel Eddie's eyes on her the entire time and she could feel that smile on his face too on some weird level. She couldn't even see him through the window but she had the feeling that he some how was watching her and smiling at every word she sang. Their entire day had been kind of amazing, it had been their day together. No sneaking around, no looking over their shoulder to see if anyone is looking, non of that. Only them and their best friends for a day with nothing in the way.. or at least for now. Once they were about done in the studio Loren got a text from her mom telling them to get back home directly after they were done and she had a bad feeling about it.

.

**Eddie: **"What's on your mind?" He asked once they were in the car on their way home.

**Loren: **"I just got a text from my mom telling us to go straight home.." Eddie looked over at her, still wondering why she was distant. "I think they know Eddie."

**Eddie: **"Know wha.." He started out before he understood what she was talking about. They knew about them. "ooh..." He ended up with.

**Loren: **"Yeah.." she had to ask, "Should we tell them?" There was silence for a minute before Eddie answered.

**Eddie: **"I don't know. It's not that I don't think this.. _us_ could work" He took her hand in his and squeezed it for a second. "It's that if they found out right know their wedding might not happen. And I finally wrapped my head around the idea.."

**Loren: **"I know what you mean, I hated the idea of mom remarrying but I'm happy she found Max. He's kind of perfect for her, they're kind of perfect together." She offered him a smile.

**Eddie: **"Yeah.." He took a deep breathe. "So we're not telling? at least not now?"

**Loren: **"I think it's better not to, after the wedding we both will start promoting our albums and maybe do some touring so things will be different."

**Eddie: **"I guess so."

.

They pulled up at their driveway and walked through the front door, only too be approached by two angry and upset parents. They were both thinking the same thought, they had been caught. Someone must have seen them together and told their parents. And we're talking together-together and not like we're going to the studio together to record a song. They were busted.

.

**Nora: **"Something you guys wanna explain?" Eddie and Loren just looked at eachother before turning back to their parents. They were denying this to every extent there was, to give their parents the chance they both deserve.

**Loren: **"What?" She pulled off a pretty good, _I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about_ face and tone in her voice.

**Max: **"You guys really didn't think we would find out?" They exchanged another look, there was no more hiding things. Truth time.

**Eddie: **"We were gonna tell you, it's just that we didn't mean for it to happen and couldn't really stop once we started." He didn't want the response to be other than happy and kind words about it but he knew that it wasn't a possibility of that. Not one.

**Nora: **"I don't wanna hear any excuses. And Loren I thought we had talked about this, if you do this one more time there would be consequences."

**Loren: **"I know mom it's just that.. Wait, what are you talking about?"

**Nora: **"I told you a month ago that if you skipped any more classes it would be more than your grade that would suffer." Loren let out a sight of relief with Eddie joining in once they realized that it wasn't what they thought it was about.

**Loren: **"Right.. it's just that with everything that happened lately we all needed a few hours to ourselves and it wont happen again."

**Eddie: **"We promise."

**Max: **"That doesn't give you the right to skip class. You could have gone to the beach house for the weekend or something to get away not on a school day."

**Loren: **"We know... Sorry." She looked down at the ground, she couldn't help but feel partly happy that it was about skipping class and not about them.

**Nora: **"I get that it's been a hard time with the moving in, engagement and wedding planning but don't let it happen again. Okay?"

**Eddie: **"We were actually talking about the wedding today." He gave his father a warm smile.

**Loren: **"Right, we finally realized that you're kind of perfect for eachother.."

**Eddie: **"And we're happy for you. Both of you."

.

Their parents just stood there in shock about what they had just heard. This was a total turn around from just a week ago. There wasn't gonna be any more of the negative words or tones about the wedding.

.

**Max: **"That wasn't something that I expected."

**Nora: **"I don't think anyone expected that."

.

Loren and Eddie just stood there and tried to hold back some small laughs at their reaction. They just stood there for a moment until Loren's phone got everyone attention. She got the phone out of her pocket and saw Mel's name on the screen. _What could she want? I saw her just a few hours ago.._

.

**Loren: **"Hey Mel.. what's up?" there wasn't an answer, she just heard heavy breathing on the other end. She walk to the other room the get some space from the others. "Mel, you there?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, I'm here." She said quietly and she could heard the closed up throat from crying on her voice.

**Loren: **"Mel you're freaking me out what's going on?" She said as she closed the door to the music room behind her.

**Mel: **"I need you to get here" She sobbed. "Now Lo."

**Loren: **"Just tell me what's going on and I'll be on my way."

**Mel: **"I'm not sure but I think..."

**Sorry for the short chapter but the cliffhanger is so much fun! The next chapter is a serious one but after that things start to heat up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
**.**

**Love S**


	15. Consequences

**I know that cliffhangers are the worst as a reader but as a writer they are so much fun! I get to hear what some of you think is gonna happen and some of you freaking out. It's so much fun! If you didn't pick up on the subtle hints in the last chapter about Mel, here is chapter 15 with the news.**

.

**Loren: **"Just tell me what's going on and I'll be on my way."

**Mel: **"I'm not sure but I think..."

**Loren: **"What Mel? is it Ian?"

**Mel:** "No, well maybe a little."

**Loren: **"You're really freaking me out here Mel!" She made her way out of the room and took the car keys to her moms car from the kitchen counter and gestured that she was going to Mel.

**Mel:** "How do you think I feel?"

**Loren: **"Well you know what you're freaking out about!"

**Mel:** "Oh.. right." She let out a small laugh.

**Loren: **"This isn't funny Mel.."

**Mel:** "I know I'm sorry."

**Loren: **"Just tell me what it is. I'm walking out the door right now."

**Mel:** "Okay.." She took a deep breathe. "I think I'm pregnant." She said the last part in a hushed tone.

**Loren: **"You're what?!" She yelled and stopped with the car door wide open, just standing there for a few seconds.

**Mel:** "I don't know yet."

**Loren: **"Well did you take a test?"

**Mel:** "I'm about to. But I've been throwing up at times and you know I've been kind of emotional lately."

**Loren: **"Oh.. Well I'll be there in ten minutes."

**Mel:** "Good, just walk right up to my room."

**Loren: **"Yeah, bye."

**Mel:** "Bye."

.

Mel hung up the phone and just sat on her bed and let the same thoughts run through her mind for the fifth time that day. If she was pregnant she was gonna keep it, there was no way she would be able to end it. It was a part of her and she was gonna have to accept that. Then it came to the panic about how she could take care of a baby at eighteen. Sure, she had her parents but they wouldn't be so happy about her getting knocked up while in high school. They might be overly protective of her and would freak out even more than she would but in the end they would stand by her. She knew that. They were her family and that would never change, no matter what. Her brother would wanna kill Ian to begin with but he'll come around. God.. Ian. It just hit her that she was gonna have to tell Ian about this. How did things come to this, pregnant in high school and probably a single mom at nineteen. Life's just great.. isn't it.

.

**Loren: **"Hey girl." She said as she entered the room belonging to her best friend.

**Mel: **"Hey." She said with fresh tears on her face.

**Loren: **"Don't cry, okay. Everything is gonna be alright." She sat down next to Mel on her bed and put her arm around her.

**Mel: **"You don't know that Loren cause this whole situation is not something that's easy to solve!" She moved out of her grip.

**Loren: **"I know that but you have to understand that no matter what happens you'll always have me by your side and I'm pretty sure that I wont be the only one there."

**Mel: **"Thanks Lo."

**Loren: **"So have you taken it yet?"

**Mel: **"No, I was waiting for you."

**Loren: **"Okay, well I'm here now and I'm not leaving." She gave Mel an assuring hug.

**Mel: **"Thanks." She whispered before she got out of Loren's embrace and walk towards the bathroom door.

.

A minute later Mel came out and started to pace around her room. This were the longest three minutes of her life, she had never really thought that time could go any slower. It was just like a movie moment where the girl is walking around and ranting about the possible situation to herself with the best friend or boyfriend on the bed trying to calm her down. She looked down on her phone, _only 1 minute and 25 seconds had past_, how in the hell could time be going this slow. Is there like a law of nature that when you wait for some of the most important news of your life time almost stands still to make it more dramatic? She looked down again, 1 minute and _29 seconds._

.

**Loren: **"Mel, you need to stop. You are worrying about things that you don't need to even think about and if you keep this up there will be a hole between your bedroom and your parents.."

**Mel: **"Oh.." was everything that she could get out as she stopped in her tracks.

**Loren: **"You okay?"

**Mel: **"Am I okay? what kind of question is that Lo. Of course I'm not okay, my life is gonna me in ruins, my parents are gonna kill me, Phil is gonna kill Ian and Ian will be gone faster than it takes for this damn test to be done."

**Loren: **"Your don't even know that you are pregnant and if you are than your parents will come around and Ian wont walk out on you, he loves you. And as for Phil... we can always tie him down in the basement until things cool off." Mel couldn't help but laugh a little to Loren's last words.

**Mel: **"What did I do to deserve a best friend like you?"

**Loren: **"You did everything."

**Mel: **"Thank you." she said as tears began to roll down her cheeks once again.

.

They heard a _'ding'_ sound and they both tensed up, realizing it was the sound of the three minutes of waiting was finally over. Mel walk into the bathroom again and put the test in her hand walking back over to Loren and her bed.

.

**Loren: **"You ready?"

**Mel: **"No, but it's not like I have a choice.." She said and took a deep breathe before she turned over the stick to see the result.

**Loren: **"What does it say?" She didn't want to over step on her private moment but she needed to know.

**Mel: **"Two lines.." she said quietly.

**Loren: **"So your.." she got cut off by Mel.

**Mel: **"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

.

The two girls sat there in silence for the next thirty minutes, letting the news settle in.

.

**Loren: **"How are you gonna tell Ian?" She finally broke the silence.

**Mel: **"I don't know. All I know is that I'm dreading it."

**Loren: **"Mel you have to tell."

**Mel: **"I know Lo, I'm not an idiot. It's just not something that you bring up that easy. Am I suppose to just tell him about my day. '_Hi honey, yeah my day was fine. I had a great talk to Lo about stuff. And oh, I almost forgot. I'm pregnant.'_' That's the perfect way."

**Loren: **"I get it Mel, but it's better to tell him sooner so he's not surprised by a baby bump in a few months."

**Mel: **"Yeah.. I'm meeting him later tonight."

**Loren: **"So you'll tell him then?"

**Mel: **"Just ripping of the bandaid." She said and tried to put a smile on her face.

.

Loren and Mel talk about how things would change and talking about the positive parts of the pregnancy. Loren figured it would calm her down before talking to Ian about it. And then again she had to get her head around the good parts about being a parent. Her mother had struggled through a teenage pregnancy, she may have had Trent to help out but she doubted that he was any good. He was trent after all. After another hour Loren left to go home. Both her mom and Eddie had been trying to reach her for the time she spent and Mel's house.

.

**Nora: **"How's Mel?" Loren heard her mother ask once she got back home.

**Loren: **"Better." she answered simply.

**Nora: **"Anything I can help with?" Loren knew that she could be to a lot of assistance, later. This wasn't Loren's news to tell.

**Loren: **"I'll let you know if that's the case." She said and walked over to her mom and gave her a sweet hug. "Thank you."

**Nora: **"For what?" She said as she hugged her daughter right back.

**Loren: **"For being my mom."

**Nora: **"Oh, sweetie."

**Eddie: **"Everything okay with Mel?" Eddie asked from the doorway to the kitchen when they pulled apart from eachother.

**Loren: **"Yeah, just some girl drama." She gave him a look, letting him know that she would tell him later.

**Eddie: **"What did Ian do?"

**Loren: **"He didn't do anything so don't worry about it."

**Nora: **"Well, there's dinner in twenty minutes."

**Loren: **"Okay mom." She said and walked over to the staircase and giving Eddie a look telling him to come with her.

**Eddie: **"So what's really going on?" he asked once they were safe behind the closed doors of Loren's bedroom.

**Loren: **"I'm not suppose to be telling you this but I'm guessing that Ian might freak out to you about it later anyway and you should be prepared for that call."

**Eddie: **"Lo, just tell me."

**Loren: **"Okay.. so Mel kind of freaked out tonight cause she thought she was pregnant."

**Eddie: **"She's what?!"

**Loren: **"Keep it down would you!"

**Eddie: **"Sorry, it just that.. pregnant? Really?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, she took the test when I got there and it was positive."

**Eddie: **"Has she told Ian yet?"

**Loren: **"No, not yet. She's telling him tonight."

**Eddie: **"Okay.. If I know my man as well as I think I do he will freak out. Like seriously freak out.."

**Loren: **"That doesn't really calm me down you know!"

**Eddie: **"You didn't let me finish. I think that he will be okay with it at the end, he just needs time to process everything. It's kind of a big life changing thing."

**Loren: **"I know.. Tell me about it."

**Eddie: **"Well if there is someone that can handle this, it's Mel and Ian. And as soon as Ian starts to get out of line he has Mel to pull him back on track."

**Loren: **"And she has him to keep her a normal speed and not at a Might Mel speed." They both laughed a little at this.

**Eddie: **"They are kind of perfect together.."

**Loren: **"Yeah, I guess they kind of are." She said with a small and sweet smile on her lips at the thought of the two of them building a family together.

* * *

Mel had been fixing up her make-up and was putting on a natural Mighty Mel outfit. She had to admit that getting back to her normal self was feeling pretty good. She took one last look in the mirror when she got a text from Ian telling her that he was outside, waiting. She gave herself a nod and took a deep breathe before she walked down the stairs and exited the house. Ian was look as gorgeous as he always did, this was gonna be harder than she thought it would.

.

**Ian: **"What's wrong love?" He asked when they sat in the car in a parking lot a few blocks from Mel's house.

**Mel: **"Nothing's wrong, why would you say that?" She knew that he would figure her out at some point.

**Ian: **"Come on Mel, I love you but you haven't been this quiet since.. you've never been this quiet ever." He said as he reached over to put her hand in his.

**Mel: **"Fine.. It's just that this isn't the easiest thing to just say. I mean it took me like five minutes to even get the words out to Lo earlier and I'm pretty sure this conversation is gonna be harder than that. I mean.." She ranted on and on.

**Ian: **"Mel! Stop ranting and just tell me. I don't really want you to drag out that you're breaking up with me."

**Mel: **"I'm not breaking up with you Ian! But I'm not sure you wanna stay with me after I tell you.." A tear fell down her cheek.

**Ian: **"I'm not gonna leave you Mel, no matter what." He said and tried the tear away with his thumb.

**Mel: **"You say that now.. but you don't know that." The tears just kept falling.

**Ian: **"I do, I love you and nothing's gonna change that."

**Mel: **"Okay, remember that after I tell you."

**Ian: **"I promise." He looked her in the eyes and she took a deep breathe.

**Mel: **"I'm pregnant."

.

There was a silence in the car for a few moments and all you could hear was their heavy breathing and one heart racing once one heart slowed down. Mel had turned her gaze from Ian to the floor of the car, not being able to find any other feeling than panic in his eyes were too much for her at that moment. She didn't know what to say to make in feel any better about the situation. It took about five minutes until Ian moved for the first time since he heard the words pregnant coming out of his girlfriends mouth.

* * *

It was about two hours after Loren had gotten a text from Melissa that they was on their way to the restaurant. Now there wasn't a sweet _'Thank you for everything and talking some sense into me. You're best and I love you'_ text she had gotten. It was a text saying _'I need to talk'_ follow by a phone call after two minutes.

.

**Loren: **"Mel? You there?"

**Mel: **"I'm here." She said quietly through her sobbing.

**Loren: **"What's wrong?"

**Mel: **"He's gone."

**Loren: **"What do you mean he's gone?"

**Mel: **"Ian, he just yelled at me and then walk away."

**Loren: **"He did what?!"

**Mel: **"He freaking left me and his car on a parking lot as he just started to walk away."

.

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is gonna be some more pregnancy things but also some music stuff for Leddie (= Leddie moments!) R&R!**

.

**Love S**


End file.
